Armored Heart
by Sakra Fujimoto
Summary: After a one night stand Erza ends up pregnant. She decides to leave the guild, that way rumors of the father wouldn't be spread. She finds herself in the mountains when a storm hits, who does she meet? Who is the father? What will her child become? How will life play out for the young mage. Next generation of Fairy Tail. Fluff. Most pairings are done for the purpose of their kids.
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to start a new story.**

**I think it's cool, but I want to know what you all think.**

**REVIEW!**

* * *

I woke up in a room I have never seen before. It was a decent sized room with blue walls. I was in a bed with white sheets that were messed up. I turned over and brushed my scarlet hair out of my face. I sat straight up remembering what had begun yesterday.

* * *

_"Cana, I challenge you to a drinking battle?" Natsu yelled to the brunette across the room._

_"If you want to lose, sure." Cana spun around and looked at the pink-haired idiot plow his way over to her._

_"Natsu, I'm gonna drink too. Just to show you I can drink more." Gray joined in sitting by Cana. Natsu was over the next second and they started their battle. Cana slipped away easily and walked over to join me on the other side of the bar._

_"Erza, how you manage to control those 2 is above me." Cana said taking another gulp of her drink._

_"Well, I just act like a boss around them and with how threatening I am it gets through." I told the women._

_"Still." We looked over at the 2. They each had 5 cups in front of them, neither wobbling yet. I hadn't noticed that I had started drinking the same as Cana, soon I was very drunk. How this woman could drink this much, everyday, was beyond what I understood._

* * *

What did I do after that!? I can't remember! I looked over to see a body next to me, it was completely naked. I also noticed that I was also naked. Shit! I quietly got up, aiming to get out of the room or house we were in before the man woke up. I quickly changed into clothes and began to leave, before I did I went over and tried to see the man's face. I got over there and saw a head of raven hair. Why did it have to be him?! I quickly made my way out of the room, then out of the apartment building. It was still really early so the sun wasn't out. I made my way to my dorm room in Fairy Hills, cursing myself for what must have happened. I got to my room in another 5 minutes. I entered the room locked the door, closed the curtains, and left the light off. I jumped into my bed and fell asleep as the hangover I had got stronger. This was not how I wanted to start my week.

* * *

I woke up to a pounding on the door.

"Go away!" I yelled at the person, the pounding on the door was being amplified in my head so it hurt even more. I groaned a bit and rolled over to look at the clock. It was 10 in the morning, I would have been at the guild 3 hours ago on a normal day.

The pounding continued, this time a voice came after.

"Erza, honey. You need to get up. You have a mission to go on with Natsu, Lucy, Happy, and Gray today." I groaned at Mirajane's voice.

"I can't, I'm to busy dying." I called out to her. I heard the door open, then the lights came on. I groaned and buried my head in my pillow.

"Stop being so over-dramatic. It's just a hangover. Come on, you have to go to the guild. Put these on and lets go." She walked over to the bed and handed me some sunglasses. I put them on and followed her to the guild.

"You better give me one of those hangover cures your so good at making." I told her as we entered the guild.

"Coming right up." She ran behind the bar and started making a hangover cure for me. I walked over to the bar and took a seat, within 2 seconds Gray and Natsu were on either side of me.

"Why are you so late?" Gray asked.

"Lets go on a job." Natsu said. They were making my head pound even more than it had been. They asked question after question.

"If you want to keep your faces intact leave me alone, now." I growled at the 2. They were gone in seconds.

"Here's you cure." Mirajane said handing me a cup of pink liquid that fizzed a bit.

"Thanks." I downed the drink in a single gulp, it tasted vaguely like strawberries. My headache quickly stopped and all the rest of the symptoms were gone within a minute. "Mira, your a lifesaver." I told her once my hangover was gone.

"I try my best. Now go on a job with your team." She walked away to go serve someone else. I got up and walked over to Lucy and Natsu, Happy was in Lucy's arms and Gray had gotten over here as well.

"What job did you guys pick?" I asked when I got over there.

"We can't decide on one." Lucy told me. I walked over and stood next to her to look at the board.

"Why not this one?" I grabbed a paper and read it to them. "Galuna Islanders request a group of mages to come and help fix up some of the town. We will pay you for the work, and we would like your help for 2 weeks."

"The Galuna Islanders? Like the ones from when we first saw Lyon, and they wanted us to destroy the moon?" Lucy asked.

"Yup." I answered her.

"Let's go!" Natsu yelled running out of the guild. Gray and Lucy were on his heels. I got the mission checked off and followed them.

* * *

Galuna Island hadn't changed much. We helped them build some new houses and other buildings for them to use. We each got paid 150,000 jewel each and our last night there we threw a party. On the boat back I ended up puking my guts out over the side of the boat, Natsu was doing the same on the other side of the boat. Gray stood there laughing at him. Lucy walked over to me.

"Erza, are you okay?" She asked as she rubbed my back.

"Probably just some bad food from last night." I told her after I stopped puking for a moment. I then continued right after. Soon I wouldn't have anything else to throw up.

"If you need anything just ask me. Kay?" I nodded to her, this was not a fun trip.

We got back to the mainland in an hour or 2.

"I'm gonna go home, can you guys take care of telling master about the mission?" I asked them.

"Yeah. Make sure you get some rest." Lucy told me as they all walked towards the guild.

Once I knew they could no longer see me I went to the drug store. I quickly got what I needed from the store then went home. I was pretty sure that I knew why I had been trying to puke my guts out this morning.

* * *

"I'm pregnant. Shit." I had taken the test and it had been positive. I was not going to let the guild see me like that. I had to leave the guild and make sure they didn't find out I was pregnant. I quickly went and started to burn the test. I would be leaving tonight, I won't bring anything with me. I summoned an outfit using my magic. It had a grey hoodie and long jeans. I could easily hide my identity with this. I switched back into the outfit I usually wear. I made my way to the bank and took all the money I had in savings. When I was done it was around 11 at night. I made my way to the guild, no one was there except Mira and Makarov. Mira hadn't noticed me come in and go upstairs to see Makarov. I entered his office, he sat at his desk working.

"Can I help you child?" He asked not looking up from his work.

"I would like to leave the guild." He stopped working and looked up at me, his eyes held sadness in them.

"Is there a reason behind your request?" There was, but I didn't want to tell him.

"Recently I have felt that I have lost myself. I would like to spend a while trying to find who I am." I told him, trying not to reveal the lie.

"We will miss you my child." He waved his hand and my guild marks vanished.

"Good-bye Makarov." I told him before leaving the room. I was able to leave without Mira noticing, she had her head buried in the counter trying to find something. "Good-bye Mira." I whispered as I left the guild. The door closed and I changed into my hoodie, and jeans. I then made my way towards the forest.

I traveled the entire night and ended up in the mountains by the first light of day. I could still see Fairy Tail from here.

"Good-bye everyone." I said as I spun back around and continued to go deeper into the mountains.

* * *

I have been wandering the mountains for the last 7 months. I try and stay out of towns as much as I can. My belly is now huge, from my perspective. I have stretched out my hoodie as much as I could, my belly still peaks through. To think I had 2 months left was impossible. Over the last few hours clouds had started to roll in, I could also feel the electricity in the air. Then it started raining.

"Shit." I said as I started looking around for shelter. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed a light. I started making my way toward the light, going as fast as I could. Suddenly a crack of thunder rattled the sky above me, lightning struck the mountainside above me causing a tree to fall down towards me. I ran out of the way, but my leg got cut by one of the trees roots.

"Dammit." I said clutching my leg. I tore off a part of my pant leg and started wrapping it around my leg. I slowly got up bracing myself on the mountainside. I then continued to make my way to the light source.

I had finally made it to the clearing with the light source in it. The wrapping on my leg had stopped the blood for a while, but now it was running down my leg. I pushed through the pain and got to the door of the building. I tried opening the door, it was locked. I then began to pound my fists on the door.

"Hey! Is anyone in there!?" I yelled. I started to pound louder. "Please, if anyone is in there. My leg got cut, and I'm losing blood!" I yelled again. I felt the world start to spin. "Please, please." I said resting my head on the door, stopping the pounding momentarily. It may have been a mood-swing but this was probably my lowest moment. Still no answer. The rain continued to fall.

"Dammit." I said before pounding the door again harder than I had previously. I felt my legs give out and I fell to the ground. The world continued to spin and I felt myself falling into the black of unconsciousness. Suddenly the door opened revealing a tall figure. He bent down to me. Then the world went black.

* * *

**Hope you like it.**

**Please review if you did.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I promise that I will post a new chapter for my other stories tonight.**

**Well I really like how I've planned out this story, if you want to add anything tell me through a PM or review.**

**Well here is chapter 2**

* * *

I opened my eyes and noticed that I was in a really white room, and I was on a bed. I looked up and noticed I had a window above me, I could see a bright blue sky. That must mean the storm had ended and it was morning.

"Excuse me." I froze at the voice and sat up. At the end of my bed stood Jiemma the master of Sabertooth. Rogue, and Sting stood behind him. Yukino, Minerva, Orga, and Rufus stood behind the dragon slayers.

"Good morning." I said stretching my arms up and noticing that I was wearing a black maternity dress. I lowered my arms and rested them on my stomach.

"Tell us your name." Jiemma demanded. They must not recognize me, I do have really long hair that must look dingy and brown from spending 7 months alone in the mountains. Oh, and I'm pregnant.

"Erza Scarlet." I said with a straight-face.

"The same Erza Scarlet from Fairy Tail?!" Sting asked alarmed.

"Nope, I left the guild." I said, he looked like he was calmed by what I said.

"How did you find our guild hall?" Jiemma asked.

"It was dark last night, it was the only light I saw." I said, assuming the building last night was Sabertooth's guild hall.

"Why were you in the mountains, alone, in your condition?" Sting asked, trying to keep a straight-face.

"For one it's not a condition, I'm very capable of taking care of myself." I told him sternly.

"What about in a month or 2 from now when you have to give birth?" He retorted. I froze again, what was I goin to do?

"That's none of your business!" I yelled making all the men cringe.

"We would like you to stay here for awhile, or at least until the baby is at least a year old. It's for the safety of both of you." Yukino said.

"I don't want to burden yo-" I began.

"You are staying here until I say otherwise. We must preserve the next generation of mages." Jiemma said without room for argument before leaving the room. I guess I'm stuck here for awhile.

* * *

"Let me out." I told the 2 dragon slayers who were blocking the door.

"No, we can't let you catch a cold." Sting said. It's been a month since I showed up here. I was allowed to do whatever I please, so long as the dragon slayers are with me. It snowed last night and for some reason I, or the baby more or less, wants to go out and be cold.

"If you don't let me out I'm gonna go stir crazy on both of your asses." Rogue quickly moved out of the way. Sting held his ground.

"You're gonna end up with a cold, get some proper attire on." Sting told me, to satisfy him I used my re-quip magic to get into a warm coat, jeans, a hat, gloves, snow boots, and a scarf.

"That better?" He stepped out of the way and I quickly exited the guild, the 2 were close behind.

I walked out to the middle of the clearing and looked up into the grey clouds, it slowly started to snow a fresh layer of snow. I looked around the clearing and noticed a pile of snow. I ran over to the pile, I reached the edge of it and spun around. Both dragon slayers were still running to catch up to me. I flung out my arms and fell back into the snow.

"ERZA!" The 2 yelled running over to the hole.

"What?" I asked the 2 that stood at my feet.

"Get out of there, you'll catch a cold." Sting told me trying to be in charge.

"Party pooper. Help me out." I raised my hand up to Sting who took it, I pulled on his arm and he fell into the snow next to me. He raised his face out of the snow, snow now covered his face. I couldn't help but laugh. Rogue had even started laughing at him. Then the baby started kicking.

"Oh. Uh, Rogue help me out." I raised an arm up towards him.

"I'm not falling for that." He told me, not taking my hand.

"No, seriously help me out." I said seriously, he took my hand and lifted me out of the snow.

"What's wrong?" Rogue asked me.

"The baby's k-" I began.

"The baby's coming!" Sting yelled jumping out of the snow. "It's okay, just breathe." He grabbed my arm and started to guide me towards the guild. I took my arm back and slapped him upside the head.

"No you moron!" I yelled at him.

"Then what's wrong?" He asked clearly confused, instead of answering I made my way to the guild. Once inside I headed for the bathroom, the other 2 hot on my heels.

"If you think your coming in the bathroom with me you're dead wrong." Rogue was afraid of my wrath so he ran off and joined his team. Sting continued to follow me.

"I'm coming with." I spun around to face Sting head-on.

"No, you are definitely not." I poked him hard in the chest.

"What if you get stuck?"

"Have you seen my size!?"

"At least let me wait outside the door." I spun around and continued towards the bathroom.

"You have 3 seconds to stop following me." He didn't seem fazed by this.

"3." He continued to follow. "I'm gonna punch you through the front doors." Still not fazed.

"2." He still followed me. "Someone make sure to lock the doors after Sting leaves!" I yelled to the rest of the guild.

"1." I spun on my heel and punched Sting in the face, he was sent through the front doors and into a pile of snow. The doors were then closed and locked.

Later on after I left the bathroom, this time in my normal maternity dress.

BANG!

BANG!

"Let me in!" Sting yelled from outside the guild doors. I walked over to Yukino and joined her at her table.

"Thanks for locking him out." I said between his banging on the door.

"You know why he does it right?" Yukino asked me.

"Yeah, something to do with a dragon slayer's paternal instincts." I told her.

"That and he might actually like you." Minerva said as she sat down with a plate of fries and a bowl of ice cream in hand. She handed me the ice cream while she and Yukino started eating the fries.

"Maybe." I said a spoonful of ice cream in my mouth. There was a moment of silence, other than the bangs on the door.

"It's the middle of the winter and your eating ice cream." Yukino said.

"Yeah. So what?" I asked.

"Well Erza, honey, it's just kinda weird." Minerva told me.

"Th baby is the one craving cold stuff." I told them eating another spoonful of ice cream.

"That makes sense, since the father's an ice mage." Yukino said, I nodded in reply. Suddenly the thumping stopped and everyone turned to the now quite front door. Someone walked over to the door. I heard them begin to unlock it.

"No! Don't do that!" I yelled as the doors flung open knocking the person who unlocked them into a wall. Sting, who had flung the doors open, ran over to me and started hugging me.

"Help me." I pleaded to the girls in front of me who just got up and walked away towards the table where Rogue, Rufus, and Orga were sitting. Sting began to squeeze tighter.

He was going to kill me someday.

* * *

I sat on an infirmary bed holding a bundle of yellow blankets. There was a blizzard going on outside, but the newborn was sleeping peacefully. It was a beautiful little girl with scarlet hair that matched her mothers. She was named Yuki, after the falling snow outside. Her eyes were the color of her fathers. She was my my personal bundle of joy. Sting sat on the bed next to me his arm on my shoulders. We had decided that he would be called the father if anyone asked.

"She's beautiful." He told me.

"She's all mine." I told him hiding her face from him teasingly.

"B-But, you c-can't do this." He stuttered.

"I can. You aren't the biological father so you don't have any rights to her." I said holding back a laugh.

"Can I be her father? Can you love me enough for that?" He asked me.

"Mmm, I might be able to consider that." I put my forehead to his and rubbed our noses together. We stayed like this for a moment before Yuki cooed.

"She can have a normal life, as long as you don't tell her I'm not her father." He told me, looking at me with a serious face.

"I know, but she'll find out someday."

She was going to be stubborn like me.

* * *

**So I know that some of you don't like the pairings, but I mainly wrote this as like the next generation for Fairy Tail.**

**Lots of time skips in the next chapter.**

**REVIEW!**

**I hope you liked this chapter.**

**Have a great day.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey!**

**If you want to add anything to this story PM me or put it in a review.**

**Well my week seems really uneventful.**

**The rest of the story will be in Yuki's POV.**

**Here's chapter 3...**

* * *

I woke up in my room, it was a light blue color with snowflakes painted in random spots on the walls. I had a giant window that looked out into the mountains. My floor was a blue carpet that was cluttered with all my toys. My bed was up against one of the walls, the closet was opposite the bed, and the window was between them. I had already picked out what I was going to wear. A pale blue shirt with a pink heart in the middle, and jeans. I also had a pair of blue tennis shoes. I quickly got dressed and put my waist length scarlet hair into a ponytail, to keep out of my face today. I then ran out of my room and into my mom and dad's room. I climbed up their bed and crawled my way up to where their heads were, I stood up and started jumping on the bed, giggling as I did so.

"Yuki, stop it. Go back to bed." Daddy said, everyone else called him Sting.

"No, Mommy said we would go get some cake for my birthday tomorrow." I replied back, still jumping on the bed. In a quick move Daddy sat up, grabbed me, and pulled me into a giant hug.

"Well how about we let her sleep. You and I can go make her breakfast." He told me. I squirmed my way out of the hug and stood in the doorway.

"Come on! Let's go!" I called out to him. He got out of the bed, he wasn't wearing a shirt and he had long pajama green pants on. He walked over to me, picked me up and carried me into the kitchen.

We spent the next hour trying to make pancakes, we burnt the first batch so we made a second. Daddy made an egg for Mommy, he let me pour her a cup of orange juice, I spilled a lot on the counter. Daddy got out a tray and put the food we made onto it, I was in charge of carrying the orange juice. I entered the room while dad hid with the food outside the door. I placed the orange juice on the bedside table and woke up my mom.

"Mommy, wake up. We have a surprise for you." Mommy stirred for a bit then woke up with a yawn, she got herself into a sitting position, her scarlet hair hanging into her face. I ran out and got Daddy who placed the food in front of Mommy.

"Yuki, did you make this for me?" She asked once she saw the food, I placed the orange juice on the tray.

"Yup, Daddy helped a lot though." I told her, she liked me being honest. "When can we go shopping for my cake?!" I said, climbing up onto the bed.

"Oh, that's right. You're turning 6 tomorrow." I nodded, excitedly at her. "Then I guess we can go when I'm done with breakfast."

It was another hour before we left since I was constantly talking to her during her meal. We then made our way to the train station to head towards the nearest town, she was holding my hand. As we walked I looked up at her.

"Mommy, why don't I have any brother's or sisters?" I asked, she looked down at me for a moment before looking forward again.

"Because Mommy and Daddy haven't decided to have another kid." She told me. She walked up the stairs into the station while I tried hoping up the stairs.

"Well, can you have another kid?" I asked her, she looked down at me again and laughed. I was playing with the dirt on the station floor with my foot.

"We can, but it will take awhile for it to show up." She said honestly before buying our train ticket. We walked over and sat on one of the benches to wait, I started swinging my legs once I was on the bench.

"Really?" I asked her, looking up.

"Yup." I giggled and played with my hands before the train arrived. We headed into town and stopped at the nearest bakery. There were all kinds of breads, and cakes here. I ran up to one of the glass cases, inside was a blue cake, it read 'Happy Birthday!' on it. Next to it was a brown one with pink flowers that read the same thing. All the ones in this glass case read 'Happy Birthday!' on them. I ran to the other end of the glass case and saw the perfect cake.

It was green on the sides and blue on the top. In the very center of the cake it read 'Happy 6th Birthday!' on a cloud. To the side was a small piece of paper that said vanilla on it.

"Mommy, I want that one!" I said pointing at it and looking up at her.

"How much?" She asked the baker.

"Free for my 2 best customers." He told my mom. He looked over at me. "I take it your turning 6." He told me.

"Ya, tomorrow. Thank you for the cake!" I told him, he packed up the cake and handed it to my Mommy. We began leaving the store, I spun around and waved at him.

"Happy Birthday." He told me before we left. We walked down the street passing a toy shop.

"Mommy, can we go shopping!" I asked her.

"Sure, but because your turning 6 I want to show you a store." She told me changing are directory. We walked a few blocks before coming to a stop in front of a store.

"Mr. Hiroshima's Magic?" I asked her as we entered the store.

"You can pick 1 item in here, I will buy it for you as an early birthday present." She told me, I ran through the store looking at everything in it. I saw keys of all kinds, and there were also a few sets of armors. I even saw several books that read different things on them. There were lots of other stuff. I even noticed a magazine that read 'Sorcerer Weekly' on it. I walked over to where it lay on a bookshelf. On the front was a guild with all of it's members on the front. It was dated a few months after I was born. I flipped it open and saw a picture of Mommy, it read 'To Erza Scarlet, we want you to know that we all miss you at Fairy Tail. Please come back soon. From Master Makarov and all the other members of Fairy Tail.' What's Fairy Tail, and why did they want Mommy?

"Yuki, hurry up. We need to head home soon." I heard my Mommy say from the front of the store.

"Okay." I answered. I flipped the magazine closed and searched the shelves a bit longer. I found myself looking at the stuff in the glass case at the front of the store.

"Hey little girl. You wanna learn a magic, that will be only unique to you?" The man behind the counter asked me. He was about the same size as Daddy, he had black hair and a tattoo that covered most of his face. His eyes were yellow and he had a black cloak on.

"Are you Mr. Hiroshima?" I asked him, I looked around and noticed that Mommy wasn't at the front of the store anymore. The man took a moment to answer.

"Yes. I am Mr. Hiroshima. I am the one that owns this store. Now do you want to learn a magic or not!" His voice became a bit menacing during the last part.

"How much do you want for it?" I asked standing my ground and trying to be as serious as possible.

"Free for a little girl like yourself." Why was I getting so much free stuff today?

"Yuki hurry up, it's time to go." I heard Mommy calling, she sounded worried.

"Sure." I answered the man. He smiled wickedly before reaching over the counter and putting his pinky next to my right eye, his thumb next to my left eye, and putting all the rest of his fingers on my forehead. He then said something I couldn't understand, a breeze began to blow and swirl around me. There was a bright light. I closed my eyes to block out the light. I opened my eyes to find that I was in the back of the store, and the man was gone. I spun around to see where he went, there was no sign of him anywhere.

"Yuki?" I heard my mom call. I quickly ran through the store again and grabbed a black cloak that had blue edges. I took it to the front of the store and gave it to Mommy who bought it and we left.

"Sorry I took so long." I told her as we headed towards the train station.

"Well you were able to pick out a very nice cloak, you won't be able to wear it for awhile, it's to big for you." We then entered the train station.

"Tomorrow's gonna be great!" I told her as we waited for the train.

* * *

My room was still the same, but it had a desk on it that contained several books about unique magic's and stuff. I no longer had any of the toys scattered on the floor. I slowly got dressed in my normal training outfit that consisted of a midnight blue long sleeved shirt, I also had a pair of tight black jeans. I wore a black beanie that I stuffed my waist length hair into to help keep my identity a secret. I left my room through the window, I didn't want to wake up my parents. I started doing this after I turned 7. I left about 3 in the morning and would come home at 7, no one would be awake other than my little brother. He would be playing with his toys in the living room, he kept my secret. I am currently 10 and my little brother, Ash, is 3. He has my Mom's eyes and Dad's hair.

I jumped out of my window, down 2 or 3 feet, before landing on the ground. I ran out into the woods to start training. I found my usual clearing that had knocked over trees and a few scorched areas, certain areas were also covered in ice. I had mastered ice magic for some reason, and I can't really use light magic. Ice magic was my back-up in case something happened and I couldn't use my other magic. I stood in the center of clearing and started my training. A week or 2 after I turned 6 I started being able to use cosmos magic. It must have been from that mysterious man I met. I was slowly mastering it on my own. My parents didn't know anything about the magic.

**(I'm using all the planets in our solar system.)**

"Cosmos: Sun's light." I said. I sent a beam of sunlight at a tree, the focused amount of light caused it to burst into fire.

"Cosmos: Neptune's water." I flow of water came off my fingers and I aimed it towards the burning tree. The tree was easily put out before the fire spread.

"Cosmos: Mercury's heat." My body caught fire. I moved the flames on my body to cover my fist. I then punched the ground causing it to crack and leaving scorch marks from the heat of the fire. I put out the fire that covered my fist and moved onto the next spell.

"Cosmos: Venus's armor." My body was covered in an armor that made me look like a knight. The armor was made of diamond. I ran towards a stone and punched it, it shattered. I pulled out a sword that was attached to my hip, it was also diamond. I then chopped down several trees, that were around the rock, in one sweep. I sent the armor away.

"Cosmos: Earthland's trap." Vines began to pop out of the ground and trap another rock under their strength.

"Cosmos: Jupitar's lightning." I slammed my fists on the ground and sent a wave of lightning through the ground, it attacked the vine covered rock and the rock in turn cracked and fell into 2 pieces.

"Cosmos: Pluto's size." I was then able to grow into a giant or shrink to the size of an ant. After that spell wore off I walked over and sat on a knocked over tree.

"Kay, I have 7 out of the 10 spells mastered. Mars, Saturn, and Uranus are all I have left." I told myself. I knew that Saturn was a healing spell, that I haven't used very much. Uranus was a mimicking spell that I haven't used yet either. I have no idea what Mars was. It was getting early so I decided to head back home. I entered through my window and got into a ice blue tank top and grey shorts, my hair in it's regular ponytail. I then went and joined Ash in the living room.

"Haw was twaining?" He asked me. I sat by him and we started to play with his toy train.

"It was good. How long have you been awake?" I asked him.

"A howr." I ruffled his blonde hair and went to go make breakfast.

"What do you want for breakfast?" I asked him while looking at the stuff in the fridge.

"Waffles, and bacown." He told me, I grabbed the ingredients and started making what he asked for.

We ate the food I made. By noon we were on our way to the guild with the my parents.

"How was your morning Yuki?" My mom asked me.

"Good." I slowed down for a second so that I was behind her and dad. "Mom, what if I told you that this man gave me the ability to use a unique magic that only I knew. And that I have been leaving the house at 3 in the morning to master it." My mom handed off Ash to my dad who kept walking to the guild. She looked down at me.

"Yuki, what do you mean 'a unique magic'?" She said her face becoming serious. I walked off the road and into the nearby forest area, my mom following close behind. I entered a small clearing.

"Cosmos: Neptune water." Water flowed from my fingers, I sent it towards a tree. The tree was covered in a layer of water.

"Cosmos: Jupiter's lightning." I put my fists to the ground sending a wave of lightning towards the tree. The tree was electrified, it looked all scorched after the attack.

"Yuki, who was the man?" She asked a bit worried.

"I don't know, he said that he was Mr. Hiroshima. He gave me the ability to use this free of charge." Mom began to look angry.

"And you agreed to take the magic!" She yelled at me.

"Yeah. I was 6, I didn't know better. He said he was the owner of the store and I believed him." I told her back, keeping a normal volume.

"You've kept this a secret for 4 years?" I could feel her aura becoming dark.

"I knew you would react this way so I didn't tell you." I said backing away from her.

"What happened to being honest." Was all she said. She then started walking out towards the road.

"Mom, wait." I ran after her.

"I'm your mother, if you were able to keep this a secret. How do I know your not hiding anything else." She refused to look at me.

"Because I don't have anything else to hide. You know everything about me. How do I know that you aren't keeping something from me?" I told her, she was starting to make me angry.

"If I'm keeping something from you it's for the best."

"So if I keep something from you I get in trouble. And you get to keep something from me for the best. You are keeping something from me!" I began to yell.

"Yuki, I do it because I love you and I want you to be normal." She said innocently. That was my breaking point, I was furious. Why does she have the right to keep secrets from me, and I get in trouble when I keep something from her?!

I saw markings begin to cover my body and I felt an cold feeling take over me. Suddenly all I could see was red.

* * *

I found myself breathing heavy, I had no idea where I was. I was somewhere in the forest, I looked behind me to see a trail of knocked over trees. The air around me was incredibly cold. My shorts were tore up at the bottom. My tank top was mostly shredded. My shoes were missing. My hair was hanging down into my face.

I began to follow the path of destruction, it lead to where I last remembered being by my mom, I continued down the road from there to the guild.

Standing outside the guild I could hear yelling and shouting. I slowly pushed open the door and entered the guild. Everyone went quite after hearing the door squeak open.

"Yuki!" Everyone shouted. My father ran over, he bent down to my level and put his hands on my shoulders.

"What happened to you? Your mother got here an hour ago rambling about you and how you turned into something." He looked worried.

"Is she alright?" I asked, worried that I had caused the destruction and caused her to get hurt along the way.

"Yes, but what happened to you?" He said being incredibly persistent.

"I-I got angry. I think I found out the power of Mars." I said, he looked at me confused, but then took me into a hug. "Dad, I'm scared. What if this happens again and I hurt you, or Mom, or Ash?"

"You'll be fine, I know you won't hurt us." He told me comfortingly as he rubbed my back.

* * *

"Yuki, put your hood up. Use the voice warbler unit in the cloak. And do you remember your story?" My mother told me. I was now 16 and we came to see my mother's first guild. I was wearing the magic cloak I got when I was 6. My hair was hidden up in the hood, and the voice warbler was part of the cloaks magic. My mother told me I was to hide my identity when we came here.

"I remember. If anyone asks you found me as a baby out in the mountains. You took me under your wing and helped me master my Cosmos magic. We ran into Sabertooth a few months after you took me in and you fell in love with Sting. He became my father. And my name is Yukio." I told her, my voice sounded a like a guys voice.

"Good, now I would like you to meet Fairy Tail." She pushed open the guild's doors and we entered the guild. Everyone stopped and watched us.

This was going to be lots of fun.

* * *

**Really long chapter.**

**I hope you liked it.**

**Fairy Tail is in the next chapter. Be prepared.**

**Just so you know the pairings I use will be mainly for the purpose of pairing their kids with Yuki/Yukio.**

**REVIEW!**

**Have a great day!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am seriously mind-blanking today.**

**I wrote my longest chapter for this story, I will probably not be able to do that again.**

**Well, your all great. Keep reading!**

**Chapter 4...**

* * *

We slowly walked to the center of the guild. Everyone was watching us, it was making me uncomfortable. I am so glad that I have a cloak on, and that I look like a guy without the cloak on.

"ERZA'S BACK!" I froze when someone yelled this. We were suddenly bombarded by people. They were all talking and yelling and shoving, it was all a bit to much.

"Cosmos: Light-year speed." I said under everyone's shouts. "Cosmos: Pluto's Gravity." I said combining the two spells. I then used the two to jump up into the rafters before anyone noticed. I sat there watching the crowd of people swarming my mother. It was quite funny watching her reactions to the different people. A blonde walked over to the group and plowed her way through all the people, it was pretty easy for her since she seemed to be very pregnant.

"Erza! We've missed you so much." I heard her tell my mother.

"Lucy, you're so big!" My mother replied putting a hand on the blondes stomach. "Who's th-" My mother began, right before a pink haired man jumped into the center of the crowd and growled at her. His growl stopped suddenly as he must of recognized her, he then suffocated her in a hug.

"He's the father." The girl called Lucy said. The pink haired man then let her go.

"Why did you leave so suddenly?" He asked after a moment of silence.

"Natsu, it's been so long! I left to go train a bit more, that's when I met..." She began, she started looking around.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked. My mother than looked straight up and saw me sitting on a rafter.

"Yukio. Get down right now." She demanded. Everyone looked at my figure.

"But that's no fun." I told her in my manlier voice, due to the cloak.

"Now." She said in a more menacing tone. I then stood up and jumped off the rafter, somehow making sure that no one saw my arms of legs. The spells had worn off so I was back to normal.

"Who is this?" Suddenly a short man walked towards us, he was like really short and really old looking.

"Master Makarov, I want you to met my son Yukio. I found him in the mountains shortly after I left the guild." She introduced me.

"It's nice to meet you Yukio. How old are you?" He asked.

"!6." I told him. Still hiding in my cloak.

"We just so happen to have a few other kids your age here. They're over there." He pointed over to a corner of the guild. A bunch of kids were all standing over or around some tables, talking. I stayed by my mom for a moment before she shoved me and I found myself walking over to the group.

They all looked over at me.

"Hey! I'm Shakini." A girl with green hair that was at least shoulder length, with the bangs held up on the side. She had on a pink dress that ended at the knees, and she looked a lot like the woman at the bar. She seemed to be about 16.

"I'm Dallas." A boy told me, he had spiky raven black hair. His jeans were all ripped up and he wasn't wearing a shirt. Sorta like a man that I saw earlier. He was probably 15.

"Dallas, go find your shirt. And, hey I'm Pakwa." A girl who stood by Dallas said. She had white hair that was short and didn't pass her ears and kept sticking out her tongue. She was wearing short shorts and a long sleeved green shirt. She resembled Shakini a bit. She also looked 15.

"I'm Drake, and this is Hoshiko." I blonde boy told me as he motioned towards another girl who had pink hair. They looked like they were related, and a bit like the Lucy and Natsu. Drake had a red muscle shirt on with black cargo shorts. His hair was long, but didn't pass his shoulders, and messy. He was roughly 16. Hoshiko had her hair half up, half down, with the half up part in a ponytail in the back and the half down part reaching her mid-back. She had a scarf on that looked like scales on it. She had a blue skirt that ended right before her knees, and a pink tank top on. She was maybe 15 at the most.

"Hi, I'm Aubry." She looked like Shakini and Pakwa, maybe they were all cousins. Aubry had a pair of black glasses on that matched the ones a woman I saw had. Her hair was about shoulder length and it was up in the air in long spikes, like a man the who kept calling himself a man. Her hair was brown though. She wore a tight orange shirt that didn't quite cover her shoulders and a pair of green pants that didn't pass her knees. She must have been 16, but she looked a bit older.

"Those two are Dante and Savvy, their twins." Shakini said pointing to two kids that were having a brawl with each other. The boy, Dante, had long spiky blue hair and muscles, he also had lots of piercings. He wore a leather jacket that was worn and had the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His pants were also a bit torn up, they were covered in what looked like grease. The girl, Savvy, had waist length wavy black hair and less muscles, but you could still see them. She had an orange dress on that was tight and ended mid-thigh, it covered all the way up to her elbows and most of her neck. They seemed to be fighting over something, but they weren't using magic yet. These two were definitely my age, 16.

"And he's Fulki." Shakini pointed to a boy who was at the bar drinking a keg of beer. His hair was spiked up and it was brown. He had what looked like headphones in, they were yellow and had spikes on them. He had a dark brown jacket hanging on his shoulders, he had a dark blue muscle shirt on and black skinny jeans. He looked like he was at least 16 or 17.

"I'm Yukio." I told them, my voice warbled and sounded like a mans.

"It's nice to meet you." Pakwa told me as she went to go help Dallas find his shirt.

"So what's your magic?" Drake said, he was now sitting on one of the tables.

"I'm not gonna use them unless I have to fight." I told him straight up.

"Then let's fight." He jumped off the table and started walking out of the guild through a side door.

"Is he serious?" I asked, the twins just so happened to be walking by.

"Yup." Dante told me.

"Just like his dad." Savvy said.

"Just try and not get burned." Hoshiko told me as she walked past. I followed them out to what looked like a training area, there was also a cliff that seemed to be off to the side.

"Your guild has everything compared to the one I know." I told Aubry as she walked with me out.

"What guild are you comparing us to?" Aubry asked.

"Sabertooth." After I said that everyone looked at me like I was crazy. "What?"

"You know, and have seen, the Sabertooth guild?" Dallas asked, now fully clothed with an arm around Pakwa's waist.

"Yup, most of the people there are practically family." I told them, they still stared at me like I was crazy. "Are you gonna fight me or not." My voice seemed to be deeper when I said this.

"Of course!" He yelled.

"This will be a fair fight, the first to fall will lose." Shakini said. Everyone stood outside the small rectangle area that we would be fighting in. "Begin."

Drake took out something from his belt and shouted, "Open gate of the bull, Tauras!" Suddenly a giant bull appeared and started running towards me with an ax raised.

"Cosmos: Venus's armor." I said, I was suddenly covered in my diamond armor, cloak included. I pulled out my sword just in time to stop the bulls attack. It was enough power to send him back a few feet.

"Cosmos: Jupitar's lightning." I said again, this time my sword was covered in a layer of electricity. I ran towards the bull, sword raised. I swung it from my left and managed to knock the ax out of his hands.

"Nice moove." He told me before disappearing in a gold light. My armor then disappeared.

"Open gate of the maiden, Virgo!" Drake shouted again. This time a girl with pink hair, a maids outfit, and chains on her wrists appeared.

"Punishment master?" The girl asked.

"No! Just go fight!" He yelled at the girl.

"Yes master Drake." Virgo then disappeared in a hole in the ground.

"Cosmos: Neptune's water." I sent the water from my fingers go down into the hole Virgo had made. After a minute or two Virgo finally resurfaced drenched in water.

"Sorry I could not help more master Drake." Virgo said before disappearing in her own gold light.

"You got any more?" I asked, I saw him become angry with me.

"Open gate of the lion, Leo!" He shouted, a man with a suit, shades, and orange hair appeared.

"Causing another fight are we?" Leo said turning towards Drake.

"I wanted to know his magic." Drake whined.

"Leo then walked towards me, he was about half a foot taller than me. I looked up at him.

"He, your a guy?" He asked, making sure only I could hear him.

"As far as they know." I told him before placing a finger over my lips. He nodded and backed away.

"Show me what you can do." He said.

* * *

**Cliffhanger.**

**Sorry it just felt like a good place to stop.**

**PM me, or tell me in a review who should be with who for the kids. Take into account their ages please.**

**FYI I will not pair her with a girl or Dallas, they have the same father.**

**Stay tuned for Leo, and Yuki/Yukio's fight.**

**I might not be able to post a new chapter for a week so sorry if I leave you to long.**

**I hope you like it!**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Solution for the cliffhanger.**

**Well I've had an incredibly long week.**

**I hope you guys like this new chapter.**

**Tell me in a review who Yuki/Yukio should be with, as long as it's not Dallas.**

**Well, here's chapter 5...**

* * *

**Erza's POV**

I watched as Yuki walked over to the group of teenagers.

"Erza, it's been so long. Why didn't you come back sooner?" Mira asked, giving me a hug.

"I got distracted and I'll tell you more later." I saw her eyes lite up at the thought.

"Well it took you long enough to get back." I turned around to see Gray walk into the circle around me, while holding Juvia's hand. They were great together in all honesty.

"Yeah, I was just traveling. But look at all of you, families of your own." I laughed.

"But we really did miss you." Lucy told me.

"I know." I looked over to see that Yuki was heading out into the battle arena. "Where are they going?" I asked looking at Lucy and Levy.

"Oh, Drake has this tendency to start fights. He's like his father, in that aspect." Lucy said looking over to where her son just disappeared.

"Same with the twins, but they just fight with each other." Levy told me, laughing.

"Why don't we go watch? My son will totally beat yours." Natsu said showing up behind Lucy.

"You underestimate Yukio. Let's go." We all then headed out to watch the fight between my son and Natsu's. I stopped by the door and looked over to see that everyone was outside watching the fight. The only person still inside was someone a bit older then Yuki that looked like Laxus and Cana put together. Instead of going straight outside I went to go talk with him. I walked over and sat on the bar stool next to him.

"So what's your name?" I asked looking over at him.

"Huh?" He asked taking off a headphone. He then took a gulp of beer from the keg in front of him.

"I take it your parents are Laxus and Cana." I said.

"Yeah, my name Fulki. Who're you?" He said, putting down the keg and looking at me.

"The names Erza Scarlet." His eyes widened.

"The Erza Scarlet, the great Titania. The S-class mage, that just disappeared one night." He said with incredible interest.

"Yup that's me. Now why don't we go watch my son beat up Natsu's." I told him.

"Lots of people have beaten Drake, it wouldn't be the first time." We then got up and headed out towards the arena.

**Yuki's POV**

I heard people coming outside so I turned on the sound block technique of the cloak so they wouldn't distract me.

Leo said something and ran at me, I quickly jumped over him and pushed off his head and landed right in front of Drake.

Drake said something before he started trying to punch me with a flaming fist.

"Cosmos: Earthland's trap." I said. Roots grew out of the ground and started to trap Drake where he was. I turned on the sound so I could hear his reply.

"How does it feel to be beat?" I asked standing in front of him.

"You think this will stop me." He told me motioning to the roots.

"No, I have one more move I can use to finish the job." I took a few steps back.

"Cosmos: Jup-" I began.

"No! Yukio!" I heard my mom yell. I wasn't able to stop.

"iter's lightning." I said. I felt the electricity gather around my body. I realized what my mom must have meant. I felt my magic turn, within seconds I lay on the ground electrified. My spell on Drake released and I felt my mom and someone else lift me up and carry me into the guild. I could see dark blurs of things that looked like people. I could vaguely make out the walls and a door. We went into a room and I was set on a bed.

"I need to take off the cloak to heal him!" I heard someone yell.

"Everyone out except me and Wendy." I heard what sounded like my mom yell. There were footsteps and a bang of the door closing. I felt my cloak get pulled off and a I could hear a gasp.

"Her name's Yuki, I cannot allow you to tell anyone about who she really is." I heard my mother say.

"I promise, but Erza. Why are you hiding her?" I heard the other girl ask, I felt a weird warmth around my arm. I started to hold back a scream since I didn't have on the cloak to hide my voice.

"It's her father. If they see her, they'll know that I'm her actual mother and then they'll ask about the father. She doesn't even know who her real father is." I heard another gasp. I then felt someone put my cloak's hood back on. After feeling that I let out the scream, knowing that it wouldn't sound girly. I felt the warmth spread through my body and my physical pain seemed to stop.

"What happened anyways? I finished healing him, but he's still in pain." The other person said.

"It's not your fault, it's her magic. Everyday between 1 and 2 she can't use her magic, if she does it turns on her and attack's her instead of her opponent. And she spends the next few hours in pain. We don't really know all the limitations and extents to her magic yet." My mom told the other person who had started to sound more like a girl.

"How long?" The woman asked, after I screamed again.

"From 1 to 3 hours. We just need to leave him here and make sure no one finds out who she is." With that I heard them leave.

**Fulki's POV**

I winced when I heard another scream come from the infirmary. Drake was sitting next to me at the bar, literally banging his head on it.

"Dude, stop it. You're only hurting yourself. You didn't do this, like Erza said it's his magic." I told the younger boy.

"But he wouldn't be like this if it weren't for me." I quickly made my hand into a fist and hit his head before it could come up again.

"Stop it now." I said removing my fist from his head. He lifted his head and looked at me.

"You did not just do that!" He then flew at me and tackled me to the ground.

"Yes a fight!" Savvy yelled before she and her twin joined. Soon we were in an all out guild brawl.

I'm just glad I could take people's minds off of Yukio, even for a little bit.

"Nothing ever changes!" I heard my great grandpa whine from the second floor.

* * *

**Short, I know.**

**But really I just wanted to update before I leave for another 3 days.**

**I will post more soon, until then I hope this satisfies.**

**K, so I want to pair Yuki up with someone.**

**Should it be Fulki or Drake?**

**Please review me the answer.**

**And REVIEW!**

**Have a nice day!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back!**

**Okay, so if you want something to happen in this story tell me. I accept everything.**

**Thank you for reading this far.**

**Hopefully this will be a long chapter.**

**Here you go...**

* * *

I woke up in what looked like the infirmary. I got up and started walking towards the door. I ignored the headache that started when I stood up, I was too hungry to worry about it now. Before I went out into the guild I made sure I had my cloak on. I then opened the door and walked over to the bar. There was only a few people in the guild since it was still really early, but they were showing up in a steady stream. I sat at the closest bar stool.

"Good morning Yukio. How did you sleep?" Shakini asked walking over to me.

"Okay." I croaked, my voice was dry and hoarse from yesterday.

"Here." Shakini then handed me a plate of waffles and eggs along with a cup of water. I took the water and quickly drank it all.

"Thanks." I told her after I knew I could talk normal, or as normal as I could with a deep warbled voice from the cloak.

"Try and keep your strength up. And your mom told me to tell you that your father will be here in a few days. She also said that she will be here around 9 o'clock." She told me.

"Thank you Shakini. How much do I owe for the meal?" I asked as I started to eat the food given to me.

"It's on the house." She told me, she then walked off to help what looked like her mom behind the bar. I continued to eat the food in front of me till I had finished everything on the plate.

"Yukio!" I turned to look at the door. In the doorway was Drake, Hoshiko, their parents, and 4 younger siblings. They all looked like each other. I raised a hand and waved at them all. Drake and Hoshiko ran over to sit on either side of me at the bar.

"How are you this morning?" Hoshiko asked. Taking the seat to the right of me.

"A day of rest is always appreciated after I go through that." I told her.

"I'm so sorry about that by the way." Drake told me, taking the seat to my left.

"It's perfectly fine. I've gone through that at least once a month for the last few years. I'm pretty use to it." I told him.

"That's great to hear." Drake then slammed his hand on my back, and walked off to go meet up with Dallas who had just come into the guild. I winced at the pain that got sent through my back by his big hand hitting it.

"Ow. Yeah, don't tell him but each time that happens it's even more painful than the one before." I told Hoshiko, rubbing my sore back.

"I won't. He needs to find things out on his own, he relies on others to much." She told me, I laughed.

"It looks like your feeling better." Fulki said taking the seat Drake had been in.

"Not at full power yet, but I'm getting there." I told him.

"Well Drake, Dallas, Dante, and I are heading out on a mission in a hour so we'll be out of your hair for a week." Fulki told me.

"You weren't that much trouble. I wish you good luck on your mission though." I told him. He nodded and went off to get ready for his mission, along with Drake, Dallas, and Dante.

"They're always going on missions. This will actually be their first week long mission." Hoshiko told me after the four had left.

"Then they really do need luck." She laughed in reply.

"Morning Hoshiko." Aubry said walking over with Pakwa.

"Did Dallas already leave? And without saying good-bye." Pakwa pouted.

"What did you expect? He's an absent minded, ice-brained idiot." Hoshiko told her.

"Hey, don't bad mouth him!" Pakwa yelled at her.

"Kay. 1) he has the opposite magic element as me so we are natural enemies. 2) he is exactly the way I described him, I mean he forgot to tell you good-bye. You're his girlfriend for pete's sake!" Hoshiko yelled back.

"Pakwa, calm down. It wouldn't be the first time he forgot something. Trust me, if you always complain about it just break up with him." Savvy told her, joining the group around me.

"I know, but I can't ever bring myself to doing that." Pakwa whined. Everyone burst into laughter.

"Oh Yukio. You're here." Savvy said after noticing me. "Hey! I just got a great idea. Why don't we show you around Magnolia?" There was a chorus of all the girls saying 'Yeah.', 'Totally.', and 'Come on!'.

"Why not. There won't be any harm to it, right?" I told them, there was another chorus of cheers. Then Shakini should up.

"I just got off. Let's go!" She said grabbing my hand and dragging me out of the guild, ignoring my complaints, as all the girls followed us.

* * *

"This is a great restaurant." Shakini pointed out, still dragging me. We've been to the park, the beach, everywhere. We finally decided to stop for lunch.

"Is there even a place we haven't been to yet?" I asked all the girls as I was shoved into one of the booths in the restaurant. Hoshiko was shoved in next to me, and Pakwa next to her. Shakini, Savvy, and Aubry sat across from us.

"Yeah, after this we will take you to another district in town." Shakini told me, she then started whispering stuff to Savvy who giggled after each thing whispered.

"This is bad." Hoshiko said.

"Why?" I asked her.

"Sha-chan is a natural matchmaker like her mother. In short I think she's planned something for you." Hoshiko answered looking over at me.

"She's right you know. I'm her cousin and Shakini didn't even hesitate in trying to get me with Dallas. And this is gonna be bad for you two." Pakwa commented pointing at us. We both gulped.

When the waiter arrived Shakini ordered for all of us. We all ate the food when it arrived, and I must say it was delicious. After the meal Savvy paid for it and we left.

"So let me get this straight, you are gonna buy me new clothes?" I asked as we left the restaurant.

"Yup. That's where were going next. We all want to see what you're hiding under that hood of yours." Shakini said running around to the front of me and trying to catch a glimpse under my hood. I pulled the top of it down more so it shadowed my face more.

"Shy are we?" Savvy giggled.

"No. Just curious as to why you want to buy clothes for a guy you barely know." I told her.

"Well that's why we took you out today, so we could get to know you. And to fulfill that goal we need to see your face." Shakini continued. I heard the other girls laugh at them from behind me. Now I was glad I was a bit taller than most girls.

"If you really want to see my face I can just take off my cloak and save you the whole shopping trip." I told them.

"But that would ruin all of our fun." Savvy whined.

"Just give him a break. You two have been pestering him about this for almost 10 minutes. Leave him alone." Hoshiko butted in.

"Fine, besides were almost there anyways." Shakini pouted, she then turned back around and stormed off ahead to the store.

"Is she alw-" I began to ask.

"Yup, all the time." Aubry and Pakwa said at the same time.

We then followed Shakini into the store she had entered. In the store were rows upon rows of all sorts of clothing made specifically for guys. Shakini already had an armful of clothing, and was still staking stuff onto it. All the other girls behind me ran in and started to get stuff for me. I sighed. This was going to take awhile.

* * *

I waited inside another dressing room. A while back I had found a magic clothing shop. I had bought a small black suit that stopped at the elbows, knees, and went half way up the neck. The fabric itself could be changed to look like anything, and it had the power to hide any physical body features under the fabric. I was currently wearing, but I had it programmed to make my body look like a guys. It also had a voice changer like the cloak, which I had programmed to Yukio's voice. It had been pre-programmed with an underwear setting. I had also gotten a magic hair net, thing, that once I put it on it could hide my hair and replace it with whatever I programmed it for. I had it changed to what I called Yukio's hair. It was shaggy, went just past my ears, and was a dark purple. In this get up, without my cloak, I looked exactly like a normal guy, and not like Yuki.

I had been given a white, button-up, long sleeved shirt, a black, suit like vest, dark grey trousers, and a pale purple bow tie. Shakini had handed it to me to make me try on. I had put it on, I looked ridiculous. I had never looked good in suits.

"Come on Yukio! Show us the outfit." I heard Pakwa whine from outside my dressing room. I knew I would psych myself out so I quickly went out to where all the girls sat waiting.

"Yukio. You didn't tell us you were so hot!" Savvy exclaimed.

"You would put most of the guys in Fairy Tail to shame." Aubry commented.

"Yeah, I might just have to dump Dallas after all." Pakwa said curling her hair around her finger, she failed quite a lot due to the shortness of it.

"Yukio, take into account that most of us have only ever dealt with guys our father's age or the only guys our age that we've known since birth. All of which are at the guild." Hoshiko mentioned.

"True, but still." Pakwa retorted.

"Okay, NEXT ONE!" Shakini said in a sing song voice. She then spun me around and shoved me into the dressing room with another outfit. This time it was a red hoodie and a pair of grey slacks. I slipped off the suit and put on the workout clothes or whatever they were. I then walked out with the hood up.

"No. Just no. Show your face." Savvy walked over and pulled the hood off.

"That's excellent. You looked better in the suit though." Pakwa said.

"Do a spin." Hoshiko said, twirling her finger in a circle. I did as she said and spun around slowly.

"We need something-" Aubry began.

"I know!" Shakini yelled, she ran off and grabbed something. I was then shoved back into the dressing room with a pair of white, skinny jeans and a tight, black, v-neck shirt without sleeves.

"Hurry up and put them on!" Savvy yelled into the dressing room. I put the clothes on, and slowly exited the dressing room. The clothes were tight enough that you could see a faint set of abs under my shirt.

"You guys are having way to much fun with this. And someday your going to really regret it." I said glaring at all of them. They all laughed, clearly not taking me seriously.

"Yeah, well you need a new set of clothes." Shakini told me.

"That and we need some entertainment." Pakwa giggled.

"We're leaving on a mission in a few days, we need something to do in the mean time." Hoshiko told me.

"Fine." I groaned.

I spent the next few hours trying on outfit after outfit, receiving comments on everything. If they ever found out I wasn't a guy they would be either heartbroken, or figure out a way to erase today from their minds. We then walked back to the guild, all the girls carrying my bags. I had started to wear my cloak again after trying on everything.

"Yukio, you should really go without the cloak. You're cuter that way, and you would get more girls." Hoshiko told me.

"She's right. Why don't we just go drop all this at my Savvy's place then go and get dinner?" Pakwa suggested.

"Sounds like an awesome idea. Hoshiko, let me take your bags. We'll meet you two at the park in a hour." Shakini then took Hoshiko's bag. All the girls ran off towards Savvy's place leaving me and Hoshiko in the middle of the road.

"There not going to meet us at the park are they?" I asked as we both turned and walked towards the park.

"Nope." She answered.

"They planned this all from the start?"

"Nope."

"Just Shakini?"

"Of course. But Shakini knows I can't go through with this."

"What she doesn't know is why I can't either. Or why you all are gonna regret today."

"Do tell." She asked excitedly. We both got to the park and sat on a nearby bench.

"You wouldn't like it to much." I told her.

"Really? Here, I'll tell you something no one knows about me if you tell me something no one knows about you." She said, sticking her hand out.

"Deal." I shook her hand.

"I'll start. I have a birth mark on my left cheek." I looked at her left cheek. "Not that one." She told me, noticing my silence.

"Oh. Um... I'm really almost 17. My birthday's in a 2 months." She looked a bit shocked at this.

"How old were you when your Erza found you?"

"No, it's your turn to tell me something." I told her.

"Fine." She pouted. "My middle name is apparently my grandmother's name."

"That wasn't a huge secret, but it'll do. This one you must promise to never tell anyone, no matter what." I began.

"Sure. As long as you keep the one I tell next a secret too, and it must stay between us." We both nodded.

"My name is Yuki Scarlet, and I'm not a guy." I told her straight up.

"Really?" She gasped.

To prove my point I used the small amount of re-quip magic my mother had taught me to change into something I would usually wear, without the cloak. It was a spaghetti strap, light blue shirt that frilled out like a skirt below my breast and it also opened up straight down the middle to show my stomach. I wore black skinny jeans. My scarlet hair was curly and hung down to my waist.

Hoshiko sat next to me with wide eyes. Suddenly she grabbed the straps of my shirt, pulled me towards her, and kissed me.

* * *

**Don't you just love a good cliff hanger.**

**I always make things incredibly obvious though.**

**Well I hope you liked the length.**

**See you with a new chapter soon.**

**Continue reviewing me whether or not Yuki should be with Drake or Fulki.**

**Or just REVIEW!**

**Have a good day!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, I know I make cliff hangers incredibly obvious. Sometimes.**

**So you all probably know.**

**Well, I'm taking suggestions for events in the story.**

**And continue voting. Drake or Fulki. PM or Review your choice.**

**Other than that. Let's begin...**

* * *

I stared wide-eyed at the girl who had just locked lips with me. I started to push Hoshiko away, but damn that girl was strong. Hoshiko obviously got the message, she let go of my shirt and backed away. I continued to stare at the girl wide-eyed, this time with my jaw-dropped as well.

"You are much hotter as a girl." Is all she told me.

"You're g-" I began.

"Yup, so far you are the only person that knows. Now we need to make a deal." She became serious.

"What kind of deal?"

"Anything that happens in this park today is kept between you and me. We can't tell anyone, no matter what." She stuck out her hand.

"Sounds good to me." I took her hand and shook it.

"Now start explaining yourself. I want to know why you keep dressing up like a guy, and why you look exactly like Erza." Hoshiko ordered.

I then explained to her what I knew about my entire life. I skipped the part about my secret ice magic, and how I originally got my cosmos magic.

"You're from Sabertooth!" Hoshiko yelled. "And Sting Eucliffe is your FATHER!" She got even louder.

"Yeah, but I never actually joined Sabertooth. And I've always had this suspicion that my father isn't who my mom told me he is. I mean I don't even remotely look like Sting and I've never been able to use light magic." I said in a calmer, quieter voice.

"So you think that the reason your mother never took you to, or even mentioned, Fairy Tail is because your father might be in it?"

"I guess." I looked down at the ground. Hoshiko put her hand on my shoulder, I turned my head and looked over at her.

"I could always help you find him."

"Thank you Hoshiko." I quickly wrapped my arms around her and took her into a hug.

"It's okay." She hugged back. I quickly pushed her away.

"It's getting late. We should be heading back." I re-quipped into the outfit I had on earlier while I was trying on clothes. I also had a tight white shirt and a pair of black cargo pants on, given to me by Shakini. I then re-quipped my cloak on. I stood up and reached out a hand for Hoshiko to take.

"Sha-chan is going to continue trying to get us together. We could always use this as a cover. You could pretend to be my boyfriend." She took my hand and looked up at me.

"That could work. While we go out you could help me find out who my father is." I told her.

"And you could help me with hiding my secret." To show our agreement we walked towards the guild hand in hand.

"Just promise me that you won't kiss me again, without my permission." I told her as we walked.

"And you must try and wear your hood down more." She retorted. I then flipped down my hood, revealing my fake purple hair.

"That better?" I asked sarcastically.

"Much." She laughed.

* * *

That night I met up with my mom and we went to go stay at a hotel. The next few days were very similar. I would get to the guild and Hoshiko would instantly be clinging to my arm, and trying to pull my cloak off. I would fight against her, but then Savvy and Aubry would show up to help her. They would end up with my cloak for the rest of the day. Then I would hang out at the bar while everyone gave me compliments or tried to get me to do stuff.

On the third day of this consistent nonsense Shakini, Pakwa, Aubry, Savvy, and Hoshiko left on their mission. Hoshiko and I hadn't managed to gather any info on who my father might be, but we were gonna find out at some point. Currently I had to worry about my other father showing up with my little brother later today. That and I had to tell Drake I was dating his little sister when he showed up from his mission in a few days, right around the same time Hoshiko would be getting back. So she had to go through the same thing I did.

Currently I was sitting at the bar, my mom had gone out to find my father. I was having a conversation with Cana. I had my cloak on, with the hood up, since Hoshiko wasn't here to take it.

"So Yukio, tell me again. Who's your father?" Cana asked taking another swig of beer.

"The most I can tell you is that when you meet him you'll definitely be surprised." I told her.

"Kay, well your mom was a whole lot more helpful than you. He sounds like a great guy." At that same moment one of the front doors opened. A boy that was around 9 years old entered. He had bright blonde hair that was spiked up like his father's. I stood up and waved to Cana, I then walked over to the little boy.

"Morning Ash." I bent down to his height.

"Is that you, Yu?" He asked, looking straight at me.

"I told you not to call me that." I then made my hand into a fist and hit Ash on the top of the head.

"OW! So it is you." He rubbed the top of his head.

"Of course it's me you brat. And while your here you have to call me Yukio, got it?" I held my fist above his head for assurance.

"Fine, fine. Just stop hitting me. If mom see's you hitting me you'll be in trouble." I stood up and looked down at the boy. I grabbed the back of his shirt and lifted him up to eye level

"Yeah, well I know all the people here while you are the new guy." I chuckled. He kicked and flailed trying to escape.

"Put me down! Don't make me-" He yelled.

"How's your magic?" I asked setting him on the ground.

"Dad's been teaching me a lot. I'm almost done." I ruffled his hair.

"Good." Then a herd of all the guilds kids around the age of 9 swarmed us. There was at least 10 of them. They quickly picked up Ash and vanished. They were just like all the girls earlier this week.

"Good luck Ash." I called out to my little brother.

"Hey, Yukio. Who was that?" A Gray asked, walking towards me.

"He's just my little brother. If he's here, my mom'll be here soon with my dad. Keep an open mind when they arrive." I told them. "Gray, tell my mom where my brother is when she shows up." I then left the guild and headed towards the edge of town. I didn't want to be anywhere near there when they find out who my father is. I had just left sight of the guild.

"WHAT!?" I heard the guild yell. I soon heard the familiar sounds of a fight beginning.

I didn't go back to the guild till the next day, even then it was still to early. I was bombarded with question after question. I left for lunch at the park and didn't come back for the rest of the day. Then the next day would be much worse.

* * *

"Yukio!" I spun around just in time to be tackled to the ground. I looked at the head of pink hair that had it's arms wrapped around my chest.

"Hoshiko. Get off of Yukio." I looked up to see Savvy and Aubry.

"Just take the cloak." I told them. They quickly took the cloak and ran over to sit at the bar.

"Hoshi-chan got you didn't she?" Shakini asked, she was standing over me since I hadn't bothered to get up.

"Yeah, but wait till her brother shows up." I told the green haired girl as I stood up.

"Oh, won't that be fun." She laughed.

"What's Sting Eucliffe doing here?" Pakwa asked, walking up to us. Hoshiko, Aubry, and Savvy also walked over.

"He's here to see my mother." I answered.

"Why is a Sabertooth member here to see Erza?" Shakini asked.

"Yukio! Save me!" Ash yelled as he ran over and grabbed onto my waist.

"He's our father." I said gesturing to the little boy attached to my waist.

"Your father!" Everyone but Hoshiko yelled.

"Oh, you must be Ash. I've heard so much about you." Hoshiko said kneeling down to Ash's level.

"Ash!" Then in another herd, smaller this time, they picked up Ash and ran off, again.

"So he's your little brother?" Savvy asked. I nodded.

"He's adorable!" Shakini squealed.

"Yeah, but don't let him hear you." I told them. We looked over to see that said boy was sitting on a bench while Hoshiko's, Dallas's, and Savvy's little sister's all tried to put his hair into a ponytail. They were also putting make-up on him. We all laughed. all of us then walked over to the bar. Hoshiko took a seat next to me and rested her head against my shoulder.

"Your brothers going to kill me." I said.

"Yeah, but I won't let him." She told me.

"That's reassuring. If I'm gonna get killed why are we even continuing this relationship?" I asked.

"Because of our deal." Hoshiko answered. I groaned.

"The deal doesn't matter if I'm gonna be killed." I told her. Then Shakini walked over.

"Hoshiko, I told your brother about my handy work. He said that if your still together by the time he gets here in 20 minutes he's gonna hurt Yukio." Shakini said standing in front of us on the other side of the bar.

"Shit. Hoshiko, I will keep all the promises I made with you, but I can no longer be your boyfriend." I then pushed Hoshiko off my shoulder. " Will you still help me with my problem though?" I asked.

"Sure, I knew all this was temporary. Just don't tell anyone." I nodded. I then stood up and started walking over to were my brother was, to save him. He was over towards the front of the guild. I was halfway there.

"Yukio!" The front doors burst open and Drake walked in.

"Drake, leave him alone! We aren't dating, to be exact we never were!" Hoshiko yelled at her older brother from the bar.

"I still need to talk to him." whined Drake as he walked further into the guild.

He was walking straight towards me.

* * *

**A bit boring.**

**Excitement to come though.**

**If you want something to happen, do tell.**

**If not review who Yuki should be with Drake, or Fulki.**

**REVIEW!**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Have a great day!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello!**

**Sorry, I meant to post this yesterday. I was sent to babysit my cousin who got her wisdom teeth out earlier this week instead.**

**I'm glad to be back.**

**Other than that, I made a poll. It's on my page so go vote.**

**Even 1 vote will do. Just go and vote.**

**PM(or review) me if you want something to happen.**

**K here's the chapter that most of you have been awaiting...**

* * *

I froze. Drake was walking straight at me, and he didn't look all to happy. He walked straight up to me and looked me straight in the eyes, I was the same height as him so it was easy for him to do so. There was a moment of silence. He stood there watching me, not moving.

"So are you a new member?" He asked. I heard a crash behind me, as if someone fell because of his question. I laughed nervously and rubbed the back of my head.

"Not exactly." I continued to act anxiously.

"Then have you seen Yukio, he's a guy who wears a cloak all the time?" He asked, backing away slightly. I heard the girls behind me laughing and giggling.

"Well I did see a guy earlier this morning that matched that description. I've also seen his cloak as well, but no one was wearing it." I heard the girls behind me laughing.

"Even with dad's nose your an idiot." I heard Hoshiko say.

"But is he here!?" Drake began to whine.

"Yes, he is." I told him.

"Where is he?" Drake continued to whine.

"Drake, you are a flame-brained idiot. Just like dad." Hoshiko said again. She walked up to me and put an arm around my shoulder, she was shorter so she had to reach up.

"Hoshiko, do you know what Yukio looks like without his cloak?" Drake asked.

"Yes I do, and so does everyone else in the guild, but the people on your team." Hoshiko retorted. "I mean, you shouldn't be having this problem. You have the nose of a dragon slayer." Everyone was now paying attention to our little quarrel.

"I didn't smell Yukio before I left!" Drake yelled.

"Well you still don't know where he is, or what he looks like." I joined in.

"What doesn't he know?" Fulki asked, entering the guild with Dallas and Dante. Pakwa immediately walked over and hit Dallas upside the head. She immediately stormed back over to the bar, Dallas snapped out of his shook that Pakwa had put him in and ran after her. Dante had already run off to his sister.

"He can't find Yukio." Hoshiko told Fulki as he joined our little group.

"Well whose this?" Fulki asked, pointing at me.

"He says he's not exactly a new member." Drake replied. He was then smacked upside the head.

"I didn't ask you!" Fulki told Drake angrily, his hand still above Drake's head.

"You wanna go, sparky!" Drake growled, no facing Fulki.

"Why not star boy!" Drake immediately punched Fulki, who punched him back.

"Yes, a brawl!" Savvy and Dante then joined. I slowly backed away. I then took a seat at the bar. Hoshiko sat next to me. Pakwa and Dallas had disappeared a few minutes ago. Shakini brought over three mugs of something. Fulki soon walked over and sat on the other side of me, he took one of the mugs and drank it down in one gulp.

"So who are you?" Fulki asked, setting his mug down.

"I'm Yukio." I said, taking one of the other mugs and taking a sip.

"So that's what you look like without the cloak. You look handsome this way." Fulki said.

"Why does everyone insist on that?" I groaned, moving the mug and letting my head fall to the counter top.

"It's because you're handsome like this." Hoshiko began. "But I like you the other way." She whispered in my ear. I quickly shoved her away and rubbed my ear with my free hand.

"Don't do that!" She knew I hated when she did that, but she did it anyways.

"So you two are still together?" Fulki asked, a bit confused.

"No, but that won't stop me from loving him." Hoshiko wrapped her arms around my neck and moved in closer to me.

"Don't do that." I put a hand up in her face and pushed her away so she wasn't leaning on me any longer.

"Stay away from my sister new guy!" Drake yelled from the brawl.

"Tell her, not me!" I yelled back. Fulki just laughed beside me.

"Shut up brats!" Makarov yelled from the second floor. The whole guild went silent. "Now, we are waiting for one person to show up. As soon as he does we can begin a long overdue party for Erza."

"What are you ranting about now old man?" A man who looked a lot like Makarov and Fulki entered the guild. He had striking blonde hair and a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt over his right eye.

"Hey Laxus." My mother said as she walked over to the man.

"Erza. Is that really you?" He asked, his jaw dropped.

"In the flesh. Yukio, come here please." She turned and looked at me. I immediately got up and walked over. There was no use fighting against her.

"Hey, I'm Yukio." I stuck out my hand. Laxus took it and shook it.

"He's my son. And I would like to ask something of you, but later." I was then sent away.

"Let the party begin!" Makarov yelled. He had taken my seat, and the drink I had.

* * *

"Yukio come join us. We're going to have a fight." Drake called out to me from the bar.

"What kinda fight?" I walked over and took the empty seat by Fulki. Dante, and Dallas sat to Fulki's left, Drake sat on my right.

"We're going to have a drinking fight." Drake declared.

"What's the prize?" I asked.

"Whoever wins gets all the money from our last mission." Dallas wagered.

"Sounds good to me." And with that we started a drinking contest.

"Compared to most, your really good." I told Fulki, Dante had passed out, and Dallas was in the bathroom puking while Pakwa comforted him. Drake was teetering and wobbling a bit. I sat in my seat stable as can be while looking at Fulki who was the same. We both had a slight pinkish tint to our cheeks.

"Who're you comparing me too?" He asked, we both took another mug and drank it down.

"I've done this before, many, many times before. I lost several times, but eventually I started beating all the heavy drinkers at Sabertooth. Since then I haven't been beaten by anyone." I told him.

"You've met my mom right? Well I've inherited her skill, so prepare to be beaten." He told me. With that Drake fell backwards onto the floor, his eyes swirling. I turned and laughed at him.

"Bring it on, 'sparky'." I declared.

**Erza's POV**

I turned and looked towards the bar. Dante and Drake lay on the ground, while Fulki and Yukio continued their drinking. I returned my focus back on Laxus, who was sitting across from me.

"So what did you ask of me?" He began.

"I'm leaving tonight with my husband and my younger son. I need you and Wendy to take care of Yukio." I began.

"Why isn't Yukio going with you? And why me and Wendy?" He asked.

"I want Yukio to make his own choices in life, to do that I want him to chose what guild to join. Wendy already knows this." I leaned in closer to Laxus. "Yukio, is actually a girl. Her name is Yuki and I need you to help keep her secret while she's here. Yuki is my actual daughter, and her father is here in Fairy Tail." I told him. He looked at me wide eyed.

"D-Don't tell me I-" Laxus began.

"No, your not the father. I thought you were smarter than this." I folded my arms and leaned back. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Who then?" He asked, he two was now leaning back.

"The ice princess we all know. It was a one night thing, I doubt it he even knows, I was gone before he woke up. That was before I found out I was pregnant with Yuki. Now I need you to watch over Yuki. Please, I need to know she'll be safe here." I pleaded.

"Erza, I can keep her secret. I can make sure she'll stay safe. I can't make sure that she stays here though. If she leaves it's of her own free will. I can try and get her to rethink leaving. Just know that we will all continue to miss you." He told me.

"Thank you Laxus. You've always been that annoying brother to me, but I knew you were always there." I got up and grabbed Ash, who was falling asleep. I then motioned for Sting to follow me. We quietly left the guild and headed out of town, towards home.

"Mom, where's Yuki?" Ash asked sleepily as he was carried on Sting's back.

"She's going to be staying with that guild for awhile. She might not be back home for awhile." I brushed a strand of hair out of his face. "She'll be alright." I kissed his forehead. "You just focus on you for now."

"M'kay." He grumbled before falling back to sleep.

I really hope she'll understand.

**Yuki's POV**

I woke up on a couch, well sort of. I was actually sitting on the couch backwards. My head were where my feet should be while my feet were where my head should be. I had a head-splitting throb in my head, I did have all the blood rushing to my head.

I sat straight up, which was a bad idea. My head throbbed even more and I accidentally knocked the couch backwards. Someone had been sleeping next to me and was sent flying into the wall behind the couch. I was still looked like a guy, so I probably still sounded like Yukio. I didn't have my cloak, and I wasn't wearing a shirt but I still had my pants from last night on. I quickly looked around. It was an average size living room. It had a coffee table and a small flat screen, along with several other seats. Everything was very clean. There was a bookcase, and a hallway to my right seemed to split off in two directions. Probably towards a bathroom, a kitchen, and some bedrooms. I looked back over at the person whose head was now in the wall. He had on black sweat pants and a grey shirt. He was still asleep somehow. Whose house was this? Why don't I have my shirt, or cloak? Who is in the wall? Why don't I remember anything after the drinking contest last night?

* * *

**Sorry for all the cliff hangers.**

**Go and vote on the poll. It's on my page.**

**REVIEW!**

**I hope you liked this chapter.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Have a nice day!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I really like cliffhangers sometimes.**

**Poll is going down.**

**Thank you to those who voted.**

**Well other than that.**

**Here's the solution to the cliffhanger...**

* * *

I crawled over to where the person's head was in the wall. They weren't moving, other than breathing. I put my ear to the wall, I could hear a faint snore. This person was a real heavy sleeper, I mean he slept through his head going through a wall. I'm to tired to deal with someone like that. I stood up using the wall to keep my balance. I walked along the hall over to the hallway. I followed the same wall down the hall until I came to the front door. I had a door to my right and one to my left. I could just leave and go to the guild, but that would mean walking through the streets without a shirt on. I chose the to go into the room off to my right. I walked into a pristine almost untouched kitchen area. Off to my right was a tiny dining table with only a few chairs. To my left was the counter top, it had a stove, sink, and what may have been a blender. Straight ahead of me on the far wall was the fridge. There was an island in the middle of all of this with bar stools. Over to the right of the fridge was a cabinet of beer and stuff. Whose house is this!? I froze when I heard the door behind me open.

"Oh, Yukio. Your already awake. Were you the one to make the crash in the living room?" I turned and looked up at the very tall Fulki. He was wearing green sweatpants and a yellow tank top.

"Uh... This is your house?" I asked.

"Actually I'm renting it. I'll be able to buy it soon though. Is Drake awake yet?"

"Drake?" It took me a few seconds to realize that Drake was the one with his head in the wall. I ran past Fulki and back down the hall to where Drake was. I ended up slipping on a carpet and running into the wall when I entered the living room. I fell to the floor again.

"Yukio! Wha...What happened to the couch? And where's Drake?" Fulki ran over and started to help me up.

"I did that to the couch when I woke up, and Drake is now in the wall." I put a hand to my now pounding head. Fulki put me in one of the seats.

"What do you mean Drake-" I pointed at the wall Drake's head was in. "Oh. And he still not awake?" Fulki walked over to Drake and started pulling him out of the wall.

"Wow! Hey! Wait. Why am I in a wall?" Drake woke up. I face palmed at his question. In another second Drake had his head out of the wall.

"Morning hard head." I gave him a slight wave.

"Who are you calling hard head!?" Drake yelled.

"I put your head in a wall and you didn't even wake up." I retorted. Fulki and Drake fixed the couch and Drake immediately laid over the length of it.

"Now can someone please explain how I got here, and why I don't have my shirt." I asked, rubbing the bump on my head from hitting the wall.

"Well last night you and I tied in our contest. You had forgotten where you had been staying so I brought you here to stay the night. As for your shirt, I have no idea. I think you took it off at some point in our contest." Fulki replied.

"Thanks for carrying me home Fulki." Drake told him. "But why didn't you put me in my room?"

"You mean you live here too?" He nodded.

"I couldn't get in your room. Remember, you set up traps that only you can pass." Fulki told the guy who had looked like he was falling back to sleep.

"Oh yeah! I forgot about those." Drake laughed.

"Well excuse me, I'm gonna make you guys breakfast in thanks for letting me stay the night." I told them, I stood up.

"No, it's okay. You don't ne-" Fulki began, he stopped when a pillow was sent at his face.

"Let the man make us a meal, who knows it might actually be good compared to your meals." Drake said, holding another pillow in case he had to attack again. I slowly left the room and went to the kitchen.

**Drake's POV**

I heard the kitchen door close.

"Fulki, you have to help me man!" I crawled across the couch over closer to Fulki.

"What's wrong Pyro?" He laughed.

"Cut it with the nicknames right now. I'm trying to be serious." I gave him a hard stern look.

"Okay I'm listening." Fulki told me after seeing the look on my face.

"I think I like Yukio." I said with a serious voice.

"But Yukio's a guy." Fulki was trying to hold back a laugh.

"I know! But he has really girly tendencies. You seen them too, right?" I nearly tipped the couch over again while saying this.

"No, I don't think I have." He put his hand to his chin to think.

"I mean, he gets along so easily with all the girls in the guild. He's cooking us breakfast, for pete's sake!" I stood up and stared Fulki down.

"Yeah, but wasn't he dating your sister?" Fulki pointed out.

"Yes, but she's always liked weaker guys that are more girly." I told him.

"That's weird."

"I know, she's always weird. She's like my mom."

"You just called your mom weird! If she heard you, you would be kicked into the wall. I mean being pregnant just adds onto her power over us." Fulki cringed at the thought of being kicked by my mother. I cringed too.

"Okay. If anyone asks, this conversation never happened."

"Agreed." I then caught a whiff of bacon.

"She's making bacon. I didn't even know we had bacon." Fulki shrugged and we ran off towards the kitchen. We flung the door open. On the counter were three plates of waffles, and bacon, with a cup of milk on the side.

"Hey. I hope you like your bacon sorta crispy cause that's how I made them." Yukio told us. He was standing by the sink cleaning the dishes.

"Food is food." I said before taking a seat in front of one of the plates.

"Well go ahead enjoy." Yukio motioned for me to eat. Fulki walked over and took the seat to my left. I took a fork full of waffle and syrup.

"This is amazing. Where'd you learn to cook?" Fulki asked as he ate his waffled with butter.

"I cooked my little brother breakfast everyday for a few years. He was always a fan of pancakes and sausage. You didn't have enough mix for pancakes and you didn't have sausages so I had enough to make us this."

"This is fantastic! Oh, yesterday I wanted to ask you something." I began. Yukio walked over and took the seat to my right.

"What did you want to ask?" He said before he started eating.

"I wanted to know if you'd come on out next mission. I mean we left you alone with all the girls for a week. Our next mission might be just as long so instead of leaving you with them why don't you come with us?" I offered.

"Sounds good to me, but I'm not a member of Fairy Tail." Yukio stated.

"You can come. You just can't help us." Fulki replied. His mouth full of waffle. We both looked over and laughed at him.

"Sure. When are you leaving?" Yukio asked, he had somehow finished all the food on his plate already. He stood up and walked over to the sink and started washing his plate, cup, and silverware.

"Tomorrow. Just get packed and meet us at the guild tomorrow morning." Yukio nodded and turned to leave the room.

"I'm gonna need to borrow a shirt. I can get it back to you guys tomorrow." Yukio said.

"Here, you can borrow one of mine." I stood up and started walking towards my room. We got to my room and I entered it, carefully avoiding all the traps I had set in it.

"So this is your room. I imagined it more red." I turned to see Yukio laying on my bed. My room was basic. There was a closet, a desk with nothing on it, and a bed. The walls were grey, I didn't spend much time in here so I didn't want to bother with changing the color.

"How did you pass my traps?" I asked, staring at him in awe.

"Oh, I could sense where they were. Perk of being a cosmos mage. Now how about that shirt." I cam back to reality and continued walking to my closet. I opened it and took out a tight black shirt that had long sleeves and would cover most of the neck.

"Here." I threw it at him.

"Thanks." He then got off my bed and left the room. I followed him quickly. We walked in silence towards the front door. Yukio put the shirt on and got ready to leave.

"See ya tomorrow." I then walked into the kitchen, closing the door behind me.

"Smooth Romeo." Fulki said from over at the sink.

"Oh, shut it." I groaned.

* * *

**Yukio's POV**

"What is this mission anyways?" I sat on the train, it hadn't started moving yet. I no had my cloak again and was wearing it over a simple grey shirt and black skinny jeans. I sat against the window. Across from me was Fulki. Drake sat to my left and Dallas next to him. Dante sat next to Fulki. For some reason they had tied up and gagged, both Dante and Drake, I choose not to ask about it yet.

"We are going up to where the old Cait Shelter guild is. Apparently a dark guild has moved in there as a temporary location. Our job is to take out the guild and it's members. Our reward is a 100,000 jewel." Fulkii told me.

"Sounds cool. Mind me asking about why those two are tied up?" I pointed at the two.

"Oh, well they're the sons of dragon slayers so they experience the same motion sickness. To make them stay on the train we are usually forced to tie them up." Dallas said it as if it were though most obvious thing. The train lurched. And almost immediately Dante and Drake turned green. Dante fell towards the aisle and Drake fell onto my lap. He attempted to sit back up, but I shoved him back down.

"You'll fall asleep better this way. So just go to sleep, you won't notice the train moving at all." I said. He looked down at the floor, I couldn't see his face but he was hiding something. As the train continued moving I leaned against the wall and fell asleep.

* * *

**Fun events to come.**

**I hope you enjoyed.**

**REVIEW!**

**Thanks for reading.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello!**

**So I had way to much free time yesterday so I was able to write a chapter for every one of my stories.**

**So here's the next chapter for you all.**

**Chapter 10...**

* * *

"Yukio! Wake up!" I was woken up by Drake shaking, and yelling at me.

"Why are you so loud?" I yawned.

"You're gonna miss our stop. Now let's get off the train." My eyes burst open. Me and Drake were alone in the train car, I caught sight of Fulki and the others waiting outside the train. I got up and left the train, Drake close behind. All my stuff was in re-quip so I didn't have to carry it.

"Where first?" Drake asked as we walked over to his team.

"I'm gonna go check us in to the hotel." Dante said running off.

"I'll go with Fulki to check in with our employer." Dallas told us. We were then left alone again, but this time surrounded by strangers.

"Why don't we go find dinner somewhere?" Drake asked walking out of the train station.

"Sure, lemme try something." I then walked away and turned off my body suit and hairband temporarily. I walked to the person controlling the ticket booth.

"Excuse me, but do you know somewhere I can find a good meal." I asked the man working the booth.

"Sure, there's a nice restaurant just down the street. They have great food. Have a good night young lady." I nodded to him and walked away from the booth. I turned my suit and hairband back on and went over to Drake.

"Find any places?" He asked.

"Yup, there's suppose to be a good restaurant down the street." We then walked down the street from the station to find a nice looking place. We walked in and got seat at a table almost immediately. We then sat down and read the menu.

"Oh, they have a whole bunch of spicy food." Drake said, trying to hold in his excitement.

"Just order one." They had a whole bunch of food to choose from. I stopped reading and looked up and around at all the other tables. I could have sworn that someone was watching me.

"Is something wrong?" A waiter walked up.

"Uh... No." I answered him.

"Then what can we get you two today?" He asked.

"Can I have the Spicy Sweet Chili with the Spicy Hot Buns as a side?" Drake asked, overly excited.

"Sure, and for you?" He looked over at me.

"Just a frozen lemonade for me." I told him. He nodded and walked off.

"Did you lose your appetite?" Drake asked. I looked up and saw a genuine look of concern on his face.

"Yeah, just something about this town seems familiar." I mumbled.

"Well, you need to eat at some point, so don't starve yourself." He told me. The rest of the time in the restaurant was silent. We got our food and I just prodded at the ice in my frozen lemonade, as it melted. As soon as Drake finished he paid for both of us and we left. I still couldn't shake the feeling of someone following us, or the new nagging that said we needed to turn left up ahead instead of right towards the hotel. We kept walking and soon I heard Drake yelling at me. I turned around and realized that I had turned left subconsciously. Drake was running towards me.

"Yukio! The hotel's this way!" He yelled at me. I turned back around and looked at all the stores on this part of the street. I then noticed the store hidden in plain sight. I walked over to it.

"Yukio, where are you going?" Drake asked me once he had caught up. I tried to answer him, but I was mesmerized by the store in front of us. I walked in, still unable to control myself. Before Drake followed me I heard him read the name of the store.

"Mr. Hiroshima's Magic." I broke out of my daze. The store looked exactly the same as it did when I was younger. I walked down the isles and found the same magazine that spoke about Fairy Tail. Drake had followed me and when he saw this his eye went wide.

"Yukio, what's going on here?" Drake asked.

"This is where I got my magic. I was told it was one of a kind." I walked towards where I saw 'Mr. Hiroshima' so long ago. When I got over to it, it was empty just like when I left when I was six. I then turned to leave.

"Welcome back my young one. It's been so long, why didn't you come visit?" I turned back around and saw the man standing right where he had when I met him.

"I never got time too. Now what's your real name." I demanded.

"My name is Necro. You will be seeing a lot of me the next few days while your in town."

"What makes you think that?"

"Oh, well I am the master of the guild your friends are looking for. I am here to give you a warning."

"Then go ahead, tell me." He disappeared in a cloud of black smoke. I looked around to see that the store was disappearing, being replace by darkness.

"Watch out for the long blade. It's not only sharp. You will be poisoned, the poison will creep closer and closer to your heart until your heart is encased in a dark armor of poison. At that point you will be one of my minions and do as I say. Your friends won't be able to stop the poison from spreading, or from your heart being consumed by it." A voice echoed around me from the darkness.

"Now that I know what will happen I can avoid being poisoned." I told him.

"Not if it means that one of those friends of yours gets poisoned instead. And you have the power over the cosmos so your body keeps you from dying because of the poison, it'll still cause you pain though. As for your friends it'll slowly but surely kill one of them."

"Why are you doing this?"

"I want power over the cosmos, but to have that I need you. I planned this from the start. I had several others implanted with the same magic, only you have been able to withstand the process and continue training with the magic. The others had their magic removed. Now, my sweet. My members are going to be watching you, although way until you get poisoned. From there we can see you and anything you do. Until we meet again." My hood was knocked down. I felt a something cold touch my neck, it sent a chill up my spine. There was a burning in my pain where I felt the cold touch. I kept my ground and let the pain pass. "Good girl, now stop with that disguise."

"What did you just do to me?" I asked, moving a hand up to my neck.

"That's just a little reminder of our little meeting, and it's the proof of you being my property when the time comes." The voice echoed, and the darkness faded and disappeared. I put my hood back on and left the store.

"Yukio, there you are." Drake had been sitting on a bench outside of the store.

"Sorry, I had to meet up with someone. Let's go to the hotel." I then walked off towards where we were staying the night. Tomorrow we would walk to Cait Shelter.

* * *

"How much longer?" Dallas groaned.

"Only a few more minutes. Now shut up before one of us punches your head in." Fulki told the young mage.

We've been walking for the past 3 hours. I was glad we didn't have to talk much. I kept silent most of the time. I was not looking forward to the fight ahead.

"Yukio, how'd you sleep?" Then I had to deal with the little puppy Drake trying to take car of my every whim.

"Fine, thank you. Focus on the fight ahead." I told him. To prove my point I re-quipped into a good fighting outfit. It was a tight black shirt that was sleeveless and went up half of my neck to cover the new mark on my neck, I also wore a simple pair of jeans. I kept the same shoes though.

"Oh, got it." He grumbled before walking away. Just like Fulki had said we entered a small clearing with Cait Shelter dead ahead a few minutes later.

"Battle positions. Yukio, since your not part of the guild stay here." Fulki commanded.

"Not a chance, I'm helping." I told him.

"Fine, just stay out of our way" He told me, I nodded.

"Kay, everyone look out for the guild master." Drake said. We all slowly walked towards the guild, ready for a fight. We got all the way over to the building. Dallas and Dante went in. They came out a minute later.

"No one's here." Dante said.

"Maybe they already left." Dallas shrugged. There was yelling and screaming as over fifty people jumped down off the roofs of the buildings while more were coming out from behind the houses. We all froze as more and more seemed to poor in.

"Drake, Yukio. Take the left side. Dallas, Dante take the right." Fulki told us. He then ran at the people in front of him with fist raised and sparking with lightning.

I ran towards the people to the left. I started off with the combat stuff my mother taught me. I jumped over one person and punched the person behind him. They both disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Drake jumped in and punched the person off to my right. We stood back to back and took down everyone we saw, once hit they disappeared in a cloud of smoke. They stopped flooding in and we got the upper hand and started winning.

I stood leaning against Drake, out of breathe as he did the same. Fulki was on the ground breathing heavy. Dallas and Dante were both crouched on the ground. We were again left in an empty area, all our opponents disappeared in clouds of smoke. Then I saw him.

Necro stood over in the open, directly in front of us, he was alone, and stood as the guild master.

"There you are!" Drake ran around me and towards Necro. I got the shine of blade, I looked up to see a girl on the roof holding a giant blade. She ran down the roof. I ran for Drake.

"No! Drake!" I ran after him. Drake froze and turned to me. I got to him and pushed him out of the way, just before the girl jumped off the roof. I felt her blade cut straight through me, right above my right hip. The blade stopped when the hilt hit me. I gasped, as I felt the blade start to turn. I saw Necro disappear in a cloud of smoke like all the others.

"Hello love. We're gonna become good friends soon." I looked straight into the eyes of the woman stabbing me. "Sorry I have to do this to you. To make it easier on you." She pulled a pinch of something out of a bag strapped to her waist. She then threw it into my face. I began to feel tired. "Bye love." She disappeared in a puff of smoke. I feel to my knees, clutching my side. I felt myself start to fall forwards, I couldn't think to stop myself as I fell asleep before I hit the ground.

* * *

**How'd you like it?**

**Suspense!**

**Sorry, I'm really tired.**

**K, well that's all for today.**

**REVIEW!**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Have a good day!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I am back!**

**With the solution to that terrible cliffhanger I made.**

**Well, it's all fun and games till your helping the ghosts in your house haunt your family.**

**Sorry I don't know where that last sentence came from.**

**I'm tired cause it's too early for me, but here's the chapter anyway.**

**Chapter 11...**

* * *

I slowly woke up in a dark room. I tried to sit up but felt a pain in my stomach, I also felt a bigger pain that went right along my side but was an inch or two in from it. I slowly got my way to standing up, I then pushed off the bed and over to a wall. I slowly walked along the wall, trying to find a door. Then my hand grabbed onto the cold metal of a door handle. I turned the knob and pushed the door open. Before I could leave the room I was suddenly met with all the memories that had happened, of being stabbed, of the poison, of Necro. I quickly closed the door and started looking for a light switch. I finally found it and flicked it on. I still looked like Yukio, purple hair and all. I then lifted up my shirt and saw stitches that stretched down along my side, a matching seton my back. I put my shirt back on and turned the light off. I then attempted to leave again.

I slowly walked into the other room, it held a small living room, a tiny dining room with a kitchen attached, and two other doors that probably lead to other bedrooms. I walked past the other doors along the wall over to the living room like area. I then took a seat and fell back, why did I feel so weak?

'Hello love!' I heard a voice in my head. Where have I heard that voice? 'Don't you remember me love? I was the one who helped you get through that terrible pain they call stitches.'

'Your the one who stabbed me!' I remembered.

'On the nose. Now I am a personal henchman of our good friend Necro. I am going to be your ears around him while we get you through that little change of yours, cause from this day on he will be able to control you from time to time. Each time will be harder for you to come back from. You can trust me love, I won't hurt you unless Necro commands me.' She spoke kindly.

'If I can really trust you then what's your name?' I shifted my position so I was leaning forward onto my knees.

'My name is Netis. Now love you have to listen. Necro is about to try out his first time controlling you. You have to fight it.' She told me urgently. I Suddenly lost control of my body as it stood up and walked towards one of the rooms, I tried my best to resist. My hand moved to the door handle, and it was pushed open. I tried to move back to my seat. I was able to turn my body, but I was turned back around. My body walked into the room to find Drake, sleeping in one of the two beds. The other bed was empty, that meant that Drake was probably the only person here with me. I was moved towards the bed.

'Yuki, try to resist him! Break out of his control. Try hurting yourself.' Netis told me.

'I'm too weak, I couldn't even support my own weight.' I told her. My body moved to the other side of the bed, closest to Drake. I tried moving my arms, I found that I could only move my right. I quickly used it to hit my stitches. I screamed in pain and fell to the crumbled shape on the ground.

"Yukio?" Drake got out of the bed and ran over to me. "What are you doing out of bed? Where's Fulki?"

"Drake, help me to the couch." I asked. He then put one of my arms over his shoulders. He grabbed onto it with one hand while the other held onto my back. He slowly walked me out and set me on the couch. He then went over to the dining room and found some kind of note.

"Figures." He said.

"Drake." I called out, starting to feel tired again. Drake ran back over and hovered over me.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Where are we?" I managed to say before I felt like I was too tired to do anything else.

"We're in a resort that we found near Cait Shelter. We get another few days here free of charge. As soon as you can move and are at a good health we will go back to Fairy Tail." He told me, I managed to nod before I fell asleep again.

* * *

'Yuki! Wake up!' I heard Netis yell.

I blinked and realized that Necro had took control of me while I was falling asleep. Where I was I couldn't believe.

I had somehow managed to end up sitting on Drake's lap, while he was tied up. My face was inches from his. In a quick panicked motion, I forgot all about my injuries, and jumped up and away from Drake. I then lost all feeling from being too weak and fell to the ground next to the kitchen table.

"Yukio!" Drake called out. I raised an arm up over me.

"I'm fine." I said.

"Then can you please come untie me." He pleaded. I stood, using the dining table for support, and once I thought I was stable I walked over and untied Drake.

"Sorry about that." I told him as I did so.

"No harm really, your actually cute when you blush." I knew instantly that he planned that sentence because I started blushing almost immediately after he said it. "Yeah just like that!" He laughed.

'You know he might actually like you.' Netis commented.

'Okay. 1) shut up, 2) he's a guy so if he liked me that means that he's gay, 3) how are you talking in my head?' I stated.

'No I'm not shutting up. Yes he's a guy, but maybe your the one that is making him gay, so in reality he is attracted to your girly side. You should tell him your secret. And for that question, it's the magic that I had that Necro didn't know I could use when he gave me the other magic, like your cosmos magic. Just know that all the people in Necro's guild are like you, he found us all and gave us these magics.' She told me, a sadness in her voice.

"So, what do we have to eat?" I asked Drake after untying him. He stood up and walked towards the kitchen.

'Now tell me, why I was on Drake's lap.' I demanded.

'Necro wanted to see how well he could mess with your friends, with you he just took the romantic approach.' She told me.

"Well, we have bread, empty jars of jelly." Drake told me.

"Empty jars?" He held up two empty jars of strawberry jelly.

"Dallas, really likes his jelly." Was all Drake had to say.

"Oh, I see." I replied. "Well, I guess I'll have some bread with a jar of strawberry jelly, the empty kind please." I told him sarcastically.

"Here ya go." He put a plate with bread on it in front of me. "And here's the jelly." He put the empty jar by my plate.

"Thank you kind sir." I told him.

"Your welcome." He did a fake bow. And in return I laughed at him.

* * *

The rest my time at the resort was me, healing, and fighting off Necro another few times. Luckily I never woke up on Drake again, but everything slowly got worse as I started feeling the poison spread.

I was on the floor in a small ball holding the area near the top of my stitches.

"Yukio, are you okay. What's wrong?" Drake asked me. Every day, I would wake up to Drake being the only person in the resort suit. The pain quickly passed and I started getting to my feet.

"Yeah." I grunted as I stood up off the ground.

"Are you sure? I don't want to take you back to the guild while your still in pain." He told me, helping me stand.

"Yeah, I'm sick of this room. Let's go to Fairy Tail already." I then walked over to the door and opened it.

"Fine." Drake trudged after me.

'Yuki, your losing your chance love. You won't get a better time to tell him.' Netris told me in my head.

'Kay, sometimes I hate it when your right.' I stopped in the doorway. She was right, over the past few days Drake and I have become something a bit more than friends.

"Something wrong?" He asked, looking at me." I took a step back and closed the door to the room. I slowly turned to Drake.

"Before we go I have to tell you something. You cannot tell anyone no matter what." I said sternly, we were the same height so I looked him straight in the eyes.

"I promise that anything that has happened in this room during the last few days will stay between us." He told me. I pushed past him and over towards the living room.

"My name is Yuki, I'm a girl." I then re-quipped into the same outfit I had told Hoshiko in.

"Then how did you look like a guy?" Drake walked over to me.

"It was an outfit I got from a magic store." I told him. He slowly turned me around to face him.

"That's actually pretty cool that you were able to pull that kind of thing off. And I'll be okay with you guy or girl." He then closed the gap between us and kissed me. After the kiss I looked at him in shock.

"You kiss way better than your sister." I told him.

"You kissed my sister!" He yelled at me. I pushed past him and left the room. As I did so I re-quipped into my cloak. He ran after me and nagged me for an answer the entire way back to Fairy Tail.

"Come on! Tell me!" He pleaded as we walked into the guild.

"No." I then shoved his face away and he ran into the door. I quickly re-quipped into am outfit that I knew I could be seen in and put my cloak away, just before Hoshiko could show up and take it.

"Welcome back." I had found out that Fulki and the rest of Drake's team had left and were already at the guild. It was good to see them. I spent a minute or two meeting up with people and giving my hello to the guild. I then made my way over to Wendy, who I had found out had healing magic.

"Can I talk to you later?" I asked once I got over to her.

"Yeah, sure. Just come to me when you want to talk." She said.

"Thanks." I then walked over to the bar to see Hoshiko and everyone else. I was half way there when Drake ambushed me. He ran at me and tackled me to the ground. He pinned me to the ground. His hands were pinning my wrists to the ground while he sat on my legs, so they couldn't move.

"Drake." I growled.

"What? You were ignoring me so I had to get your attention." He retorted. I glared at him.

"Fine, in truth I wanted to know if you would stay at our place for awhile." He told me.

"Sure. Just get off!" I yelled. In seconds Fulki, and Dante were there picking Drake up off me. A sent him another glare before walking towards the bar.

"I take it that you and Drake are closer." Hoshiko said after I took a seat next to her.

"Yeah." I answered.

'Yuki! Necro's trying something new. It has something to do with your emotions. Get out of there now.' Netris was talking urgently.

'What are you talking about?' I asked, I then started to feel angry for no reason. I immediately stood up and ran out of the guild towards the training area. I heard people get up and follow me. I got to the center of the training area and froze.

I felt the markings creep onto my skin like they did before. The air around me became cold. Before anything else could happen I turned to face the people who had followed me. My vision began to go red. As a last resort I quickly ran as fast as I could and jumped off the cliff towards the sea below.

* * *

**Sorry, but I just love leaving you guys with cliffhangers.**

**This chapter was more centered around Drake and Yuki.**

**Hope you liked it.**

**REVIEW!**

**Thanks for reading.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Glad you all liked my literal cliff hanger.**

**This chapter will be in Drake's POV as we watch Yukio dive off a cliff.**

**Wouldn't that be fun. Watching your new found love jump off a cliff towards what might be her death. Oh, but some people just can't allow the main character to die.**

**He doesn't know that though.**

**To the story...**

* * *

"Let go of me Sparky." I told Fulki as he dragged me away.

"Nah, you need to learn to hold back." Fulki than put me in a headlock.

"Ack! Let me go!" I demanded.

"Nope, you and I have somethings to talk ab-" Before he could finish I flung him over me and onto the floor. He groaned a bit as he tried to get up.

"Serves you right." I said, stepping onto his chest. That's when I saw a flash of purple run from the bar out to the training area. Followed by a lot of people from our guild. I quickly stepped off of Fulki and followed everyone out. We all stopped and watched as Yukio stopped in the middle of the training area. Markings started appearing on his skin. He turned towards us than ran towards the cliff. I pushed past everyone and ran towards the edge of the cliff.

"Yukio!" I yelled. The air suddenly felt extremely cold and as I looked down I saw something unbelievable. Standing on what looked like a small ice platform was Yuki, her disguise was gone and she was completely naked, her skin covered in black markings, that thankfully covered anything that she would want to hide. Her eyes were red, and her hair was long and blew behind her in the cold wind. In the blink of an eye an icy staircase appeared and Yuki slowly climbed up it, each step disappearing after her foot left it. Everyone was now watching her as she climbed up. The air got even colder and it began to snow. She got to the top of the stairs and looked at all of us. She then stomped her foot and ice exploded from around it. Freezing Shakini, Dante, my mother, and Cana. She then sent out shards of ice that managed to miss everyone. She then looked over at me.

"Hello Fire Spirit." She said, her voice was cold and had no feeling in it.

"Who are you, and where's Yuki?" I asked, ignoring the people around us. She walked towards me.

"I'm Mars, and I take control when Yuki's angry. I found her outfit to constricting, what do you think lover boy." She placed a hand to my face. It was ice cold and sent a chill down my spine. I felt my body begin to freeze.

"Drake!" I heard Hoshiko yell for me. Before I knew it my entire body was frozen in ice except my head. Suddenly my father jumped over me and punched Yuki square across her face. She was sent flying over into the training grounds.

"Hoshiko, unfreeze your mother and get her to Wendy. Make sure the baby's okay." Hoshiko nodded and ran to melt our frozen mother.

"Well that stung." Yuki stood up and looked over at my father. "If your really gonna fight me with fire, let's just make the game even." She was then covered in a layer of ice, it made her skin sparkle as the snow fell around us. She then ran towards my father. He did the same. When they connected my father's fist was frozen over.

"What is this?" He asked. Instead of answering him she froze the rest of him.

"Now time for the real fun." She flung her arms out and the area froze. Everyone who didn't want to fight were froze inside of the guild. Hoshiko had unfroze my mother and given her to Wendy who had started to heal her. She then started unfreezing everyone else, leaving me for last, along with my father. Gajeel and Laxus were trying to fight Yuki. Gray stood behind me, a bit shocked for some reason.

"Yo, Gray. They need you in there. Go fight her." I yelled at him.

"She just said that Yuki was born with ice magic and that's why she can use it so well, but who's Yuki?" He asked.

"Yuki's Erza's daughter. Now go stop her from hurting your son." Dallas had decided to join the fight with Dante and Savvy, Dante of which had been unfrozen.

"We need you in there." Fulki said. Gray broke out of his shock and stood up, he ran into the fight. Everyone was losing against her. Everyone we had was up and trying to stop her, all of which were now stuck in ice. Hoshiko finally walked over to me. She immediately started unfreezing me. She looked drained. With a last final push of magic she unfroze me. She then started to collapse.

"Hoshiko." I grabbed her before he could hit the ice. "Shakini!" Said girl ran over and took Hoshiko over to Wendy. I then watched as Yuki fought against Gray, attacks were sent back and forth as they yelled at each other.

I ran for Yuki while she was distracted. I tackled her to the ground. She slid on her back until we ran into the guild. I looked straight down into her eyes.

"Get off me. My fights with the ice guy not you lover boy." She told me. I instead pinned her to the ground. "Bad choice." She tapped the ground with the back of her hands and two spikes of up were sent up through the sides of my chest. I gasped at the sudden cold. The spikes lifted me off of her, she took the chance to get up and go fight Gray. I heard a few shrieks from the girls over by Wendy. I watched as my blood went down the spike. I pushed myself up and off the spikes. I looked over to see Yuki standing over Gray. I walked over, my steps faltering as I breathed raggedly and lost blood. I got to her and hugged her, my arms trapping her's to her side.

"What are you doing? Get off o-" She stopped and her body lost the tension it had held. Her body temperature started rising. I felt her place a hand on one of mine. I took off the vest I had been wearing and gave it to her.

She put it on and turned around. She looked into my eyes, hers now not pure red. Once she saw my injuries she gasped. I started to fall over, and she was there to stop me.

"Wendy!" She called.

"Yuki, they know you're secret." I said, my voice raspy and airy.

"That doesn't matter." She told me. She slowly lowered my to the ground. I felt Wendy sit down and begin to heal me. "Just focus on my voice, keep your eyes open." I looked up at her.

"You know, you look beautiful with snow in your hair." I told her.

"Good, tell me something else you like about me." She looked like she was about to cry.

"You have a very nice body, and you should show it more." She laughed.

"You're just like all the girls here." I smiled. I started feeling better, but she didn't have to know that.

"So did you really kiss my sister?" I asked.

"That's something she has to tell you." She told me.

"All done. Now help me get him inside out of the cold." Wendy said. I was then lifted up and carried inside the building. After a second I realized that everyone was looking at Yuki. I then pushed Her behind me so no one could see her.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Your practically naked, and surrounded by men." I looked over my shoulder to see her face become a bright shade of pink.

"Thanks." She mumbled. I was then walked into the infirmary where I was told to rest on one of the beds. Yuki got dressed into clothes while I acted like I was asleep. That's when she started talking to Wendy.

"Wendy, I'm not sure what to do." I heard her sit on a bed to my left.

"You can tell me anything, it'll be kept between just you and me." I heard Wendy reply and sit on the same bed. There was rustling. "Oh, that's a big wound." I'm guessing she showed Wendy her stitches.

"Do you mind healing it?" I heard Yuki ask.

"No problem." Wendy said. After a minute or two of silence I finally heard activity. "Your wounds are healed, and the stitches are gone. Your completely healthy, but what's this purpleness near your ribs?" I heard Yuki sigh.

"That's my problem. Someone is after my magic and the power I wield. They poisoned me with something that will apparently in case my heart in darkness and make me do anything they say." She told Wendy. I stared at the wall. She was poisoned, because she saved me.

"Why didn't you just avoid getting poisoned?" Wendy asked. I heard Yuki turn towards me.

"If I hadn't been stabbed, Drake would have. The poison in me would kill anyone who didn't wield the power of the cosmos. I decided to give up control of my life so that Drake could live. The purpleness is the poison spreading towards my heart. When it reaches my heart, I won't be able to control my actions. I need you to help me stop myself from hurting people when I lose control." Yuki said.

"I will, now your mission is to go tell everyone about Yuki, since they've only ever met Yukio." I heard them both get up and leave. I rolled over and was met with a pair of eyes. I screamed and fell off the other side of the bed.

"You see, I'm gonna need you to keep that conversation between us. You can't tell Yuki you know about it." Wendy said looking down at me.

"Yes ma'am." Wendy then left the room. I climbed back onto the bed and went to sleep. Wendy was scary when she wanted to be, just like all the other women in this guild.

* * *

**Yay for short chapters!**

**I'm really tired.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**I think it was confusing so if it was bad, you'll know why.**

**REVIEW!**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Now I'm gonna go take a nap.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm a terrible person for making you wait so long!**

**I don't even think an excuse is worth trying to fill up the time frame.**

**Well, I'm back with a new chapter.**

**Sorry for making you all wait.**

**I will try to do this story as well as my others more frequently.**

**I think that's it for now.**

**Oh, and we're back to Yuki's POV**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

It's been almost a week since the incident. Times when I actually know what's going on become less and less. The purpleness had migrated up and was now on the upper side of my chest on the right. It wasn't all that peaceful trying to explain what had happened on our mission, and why I wasn't a guy. Along with my secret Hoshiko's had also been revealed. Luckily she and Shakini were getting along quite nicely now. I hadn't told anyone except Wendy about the poison, or that I was getting controlled. Anytime I had an episode I would always appear back in the Infirmary tied to the bed. Wendy said that she could sense when it happened so she would find me and tie me up. It was kinda degrading having to explain myself so much to everyone. I was also taken to get a blood test, we had found out who my father was. The entire guild was shocked at the news, and were shocked out of it by Laxus and Fulki. I had also joined the guild a few days ago. My guild mark a bluish silver on my left shoulder blade, near my heart.

A hand was set on my shoulder, followed by the person sitting behind me and wrapping their arms and legs around my middle.

"How was your day?" The person whispered in my ear. I moved an arm down and rubbed it against one of his.

"Same old, same old." I turned my head and looked into Drakes loving warm eyes. He gently kissed my cheek. I then turned back around and looked out at the sunset. "How'd you get here?" I asked.

"I climbed." He stated, I felt him shrug.

"You do realize this is the roof of the girl's dorms." I felt him slump over and lean against my back.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself." He groaned. I lifted an arm up and ruffled his hair.

"I know, but you could show a little restraint from time to time." He shook his head.

"Then what else am I supposed to do?" I giggled.

"You could always go on a mission." The world seemed to fall silent after that. Drake hadn't gone on a mission since the incident and it worried me. He did seem protective of me, but that's all. We stared at the sun setting in silence. The sun made it's last appearance before vanishing behind the mountains. Drake let go and fell back. I moved a bit and laid next to him.

"Nah, I'd rather wait a while before doing that." He shrugged a bit. The whole world was dark, there was no moon it had disappeared behind the clouds, and it was nearly a new moon anyway.

"Drake, as much as I love you, you need to go and help pay for you and Fulki's apartment." I stated, looking up as his face.

"Fine, but I won't be gone long. We'll pick a mission and leave tomorrow afterno-" He was interrupted by a banging on the roof under us.

"Love birds! It's time for bed! Go home Drake, Yuki will still be here in the morning!" Someone yelled, after the pounding. Drake stomped his foot on the roof.

"I'm going!" He groaned. He then stood up. I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up with him. He gave me a light kiss before I ran to the other side of the roof, spun around, jumped off backwards, grabbed the edge, and glided into my room through the open window. It wasn't very graceful though. At the last second my foot got caught on the windowsill and my face connected with a massive object that had been sitting on my bed.

"Smooth Juliet." The thing said. I lifted my head and looked up at the smirking face.

"Shut up Shakini." I pushed myself up and fell back on my pillows.

"The girls right. Sunset meetings on the roof?" Pakwa said from the corner.

"Why does it feel like your all out for me and Drake?" I commented, looking up at the four girls scattered through my room. Shakini sat on my bed, Hoshiko sitting at Shakini's feet, Pakwa in the corner, and Sage standing at the bedside.

"It's not that. It's just your the new girl in the guild since you joined earlier this week. We want your progress with Drake to be slow and steady. He needs something like that." Sage commented.

"If you break his heart I'll kill you. And if he breaks yours I'll kill him." Hoshiko said standing up. She took Shakini's hand and walked towards the door, Sage and Pakwa following close behind.

"Sleep well Darling." Shakini called to me. The door slammed shut behind them. I buried my head in the nearest pillow, eventually falling asleep.

I woke up with extreme bed head. It was nearly ten. I bolted out of the bed and ran to get ready. I grabbed a turtleneck, like I usually have been wearing to hide the poison, and a pair of shorts. I ran into the bathroom, stripped and took a shower. Once out I put on the outfit and dried out my hair with a towel once back in my room. I grabbed a hair brush and flung my towel off onto the bed. I brushed out my hair and found a ponytail holder. Once my hair was brushed I slipped it into a ponytail. I then grabbed my towel and hung it up to air dry. That's when I felt it. A small breeze blew in through the window I had left open the might before. I wandered over to it. It was frozen open, and as I peered out I saw snow falling, a thick layer already on the ground. I turned around and finally noticed the layer of frost over everything in the room.

"What the hell?" I muttered under my breathe. I ran to the nearest mirror. I wiped away the top layer of frost. I looked into the mirror, completely in awe. All my blood veins had turned a dark purple, showing through my skin. My lips and every part of my eyes were also dark purple. My skin had become pale and white. My hair pitch black except a few stands that still were the original color.

"Like the makeover? Netis helped me with it. Thanks for leaving the window open by the way." I spun around and stared at my bed. Necro sat at the edge of it, admiring me.

"What the hell is this? I am not one of your puppets." I told him, keeping my voice low.

"Yet. You will be, sooner than you think. Something you did recently made your heartbeat faster, speeding up the entire process dramatically. Within two hours you'll be mine." He stated. I tore off my shirt and looked to see that the purpleness was gone, replaced by a purple shape in the middle of my chest. I put my shirt back on, and turned to face the man.

"What do you want from me?" I growled.

"Easy. I want your power. And I always get what I want. Now, I need you to break all ties you have to this place and meet at the edge of the town alone. That is the only guarantee that none of those friends of yours will be hurt. If even one person is with you, I will kill that person and leave him to die in the most painful way possible. Until then." He disappeared in a giant puff of smoke. I fell to my knees. This can't be happening. Unable to break his command, I stood up and grabbed my cloak. I put it on, flipping the hood up so my face and body wouldn't be seen. I didn't want anyone to die because of me. I walked over to a picture frame placed against the wall. I opened it and took out the picture of me and everyone from the guild. It had been drawn to commemorate the moment I joined the guild. I had asked for a personal one. I slipped it into my back pocket. From there I strode over to the open window and jumped out, landing gracefully on the snow. I stood up made my way to the guild.

I stood outside the entrance. I shoved the doors open. I located Wendy first. I ran over and sat in front of her.

"Wendy. My times up. I would like to thank you and ask that you tell everyone what has happened to me once I'm gone. I have no choice, so make sure no one comes after me." She looked up and nodded.

"Are you sure we can't help with anything? You are part of the guild now." She told me, her eyes were sad. I could tell she was holding back tears trying to stay strong for my sack.

"Yes, I can't let anyone get hurt from this. I got into this on my own, I can get out of it." I told her. I turned and stood up, walking away from the table. "Eventually." I whispered under my breathe. I walked over to the bar. I held back tears as I faced Hoshiko, Shakini, Drake, Fulki, and everyone else. Drake stood up and walked over to me. He was going to slip a hand under my cloak to grab my hand, I turned away. I took a deep breathe.

"Drake, I want you to know. I love you, and that will never change." I was able to say before my voice could start breaking.

"Yuki, what is this? What's going on?" He grabbed my shoulder and spun me around to face him. I looked down to hide my face, and avoid eye contact.

"D-Drake." I began to cry, and stutter. "W-we can't b-be toge-ether. I'm l-leaving the g-guild. I-I don't know i-if I'll b-be back." I cleared my throat. "Good-bye. I love you." In a quick movement when no one was watching I used a spell and fell to the ground asleep. Everyone turned towards me. I changed the gravity around me and jumped up to the second floor. I ran to Makarov's office. I told him what was happening and what I needed to do. He told me he understood and removed my mark. I then left the room and used the changed gravity to jump to the door. I opened it and heard Makarov call out to Freed. I stepped out of the door and began walking down the street. I turned and looked at the open courtyard in front of the guild. Tons of the guild members were yelling and banging on an invisible wall. They called out to me.

"YUKI!" Drake shouted. He jumped up over everyone and banged on the invisible wall. I turned and ran down the streets, crying.

"I'm so sorry everyone." I said as I ran. I slowly came to a stop and walked towards the edge of town, ignoring the people around me. I finally found the designated spot. I took a seat on a nearby rock.

"It's good to see you love." I looked up at Netis. I smiled and stood up. I walked over and gave her a hug.

"Knowing I have a friend where I'm going makes me happy." I whispered to her. She returned the hug.

"I've been able to watch your friends. They'll show up to save you. Trust me." She pulled off my hood. I let go of her and took a seat on the rock. She followed me and placed something against my neck.

"What's that?" I asked her once she was done.

"It's the guild mark. As long as you have it you won't die, and your power is doubled."

"No wonder Necro had the most powerful guild."

"That's right pretty." I looked up again to see Necro.

"Let's just go already. I was alone, and I have no more ties to this place." I stood and looked directly into his eyes.

"If you say s-"

"Yuki!" We all turned to see Drake running up the path towards us. In that instant everything became a haze.

'You are mine.' Necro spoke in my mind. Necro was now controlling all of me. I tore off my cloak. A dark light shown from my body. In an instant my clothes we replaced by a neon purple tank top with black lightning strips on it. My shorts were turned black, and my hair blew in the small breeze.

"It was wrong of you to come boy. Yuki is gone. This wonderful beauty." He walked over and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Is my newest daughter, Black Siren." He declared.

"Don't touch her!" Drake ran straight at Necro. In the instant before he was about to touch Necro I got in the way and picked him off the ground by his neck. I threw him back down the path. He coughed a bit.

"Your lucky boy. I've decided to spare you, as long as you leave now. Otherwise my comrade is going to shoot you with his magic." I felt tears stream down my cheek in my mind, but my face was cold and emotionless on the outside.

'Drake, please just go.' I pleaded. No sound came from me though.

"Your going to die for taking her!" Drake yelled. He started to run at us again. He hadn't even taken two steps before a shot rang out across the sky. Drake froze. Blood seeped through a hole near his heart. I gasped and let out a scream. My body made no motion or sound as Drake's body faltered and was shot four more time. His body finally stumbled to the ground.

"Let's go Siren." Necro turned and begun leaving. I did the same. I wept inside, unable to do anything for Drake.

'I'm so sorry love.' Netis told me in my head.

'Please contact someone in my guild and tell them where Drake is.' I asked. At least they would be able to find his cold, lifeless body. I wept more as I remembered his body lying there in the snow.

'Sure thing.' My head fell silent as we walked through the snow, a could feel a blizzard forming.

* * *

**You guys can hate me now.**

**I'm sorry.**

**Okay, well, that's all.**

**Please don't stop reading the story.**

**Future chapters will be better.**

**REVIEW!**

**Thanks for reading, please continue, I'm nearly done anyways.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello!**

**I has another chapter.**

**I would like you all to know that this story is at it's conclusion.**

**Sad, huh?**

**Well, live in the moment. Then find another story to love more, or less. Depends what you like.**

**But seriously, I'm gonna miss you all!**

**Enjoy this chapter...**

* * *

Necro has made me preform several tasks, not like I had a choice really. I was sent to do his biding with other dark guilds, or to destroy them when they did something against his control. It was painful to watch, but after the first week emotion seemed void and empty. I felt a cold growing in my heart as the time went by. It was a horrifying thought really, but what's a girl to do. I'm trapped in my own body, unable to react or do much of anything else. Netis told me that the only way to break this is for my love to kiss me. That would break the spell around my heart, and as a response it would break my cosmos magic as well. I would only be left with the magic I was born with. Thankfully I had trained that magic as well. The only problem is that my love is surely dead, Necro made sure of that. Hope came, but went just as fast.

"Siren!" Necro called out to me. Even though there was no need, he did have full control. I walked into his office and faced him. "I have decided to give you control of your body, but I will still be able to take that control in an instant. So do not disobey me girl!" I felt myself gain control once more of my body. It'd been nearly two weeks. I bowed to the man.

"Thank you Necro. Is there anything I can help you with?" I asked. I did not want to go back to being stuck in my own body.

"I need you to go get Netis. We will be leaving for a conference of the dark guilds. We're leaving in an hour so chop chop!" I rushed out of the room. I barreled down the stairs and took a seat at the bar next to Netis.

"I have control now." I told her. She immediately turned and started hugging me.

"That's fantastic love!" She squealed. "To bad your still part of the guild. In time he'll warm up to you and give you more freedom." She finished.

"Yeah, well we need to leave with him now for a conference." Netis chugged the rest of her beer before jumping up and dragging me up to Necro's office.

"Let's get this over with." She declared.

* * *

Necro had silenced me awhile back for complaining to much. We had been walking for nearly twenty hours. We are now in some kind of forest. It was so lame! I had to walk right next to Necro, and I had to do as he told me, and I couldn't do anything on my own. I almost wished I was still being controlled, almost. Necro came to a stop at the edge of a lake, a great deal of fog was centered around the middle of it.

"Here we go." Necro said. A boat appeared in the water and came towards us. We got on and I began to paddle us towards the fog. It wasn't very helpful that both me and Netis were blindfolded.

"Keep on this path Siren." Necro ordered. I continued to paddle. "Netis, Siren, duck down." I bent forward. He didn't give a command after that. I felt the boat hit something. "Take off the blindfolds." I brushed the piece of fabric up off my head. We were in some kind of cave. A fire lacrima was at the top, lighting the room. There was no opening providing us with an entry. There was a path behind us that lead us up to a balcony type thing. It overlooked the many boats below us. Necro took a seat at the end of a large table. I recognized several of the other people as leaders of dark guilds. Me and Netis walked over and stood to either side of Necro.

"Your all probably wondering why I've asked you all here today." Necro began. I murmur passed over the table. "It's simple really. I plan to take over Fiore. Surrender your guild to me and I won't take it by force." He stated.

"Do you see us as fools!?" One of the men yelled.

"We won't give up without a fight!" Another called out.

"If it's gonna be like that. Netis, Siren." I looked over at Netis and she nodded. I disappeared into the shadows, Netis did as well. "No, my friends have the ability to take you all out in an instant. Let's keep away from the bloodshed. For those of you who are gonna give up willingly come over here and sign this paper. The paper put's all of your guild under my control. My own personal army. Now, those of you who are gonna fight stay seated." Immediately four out of the twelve guild masters stood up and rushed over, signing the paper. They were then sent away down to the boats. We waited a minute before three more stood up, signed the paper, and left as well.

"What a good turn out. Bring me the first two." Necro's voice grew dark and evil. I rushed towards two of the still seated masters. I flipped over one and landed on the tabled in front of them. I reappeared and lifted them up by their necks. I jumped off the table and walked to Necro.

"Now please sign the paper before I choke you to death. I don't want to be your murderer." I dropped one who signed the paper without a fuse. I dropped the other and he lay still on the ground for a moment. He the jumped up, fire exploded from his closed fist. Netis was in front of me in an instant. She diverted the blast away towards the ceiling. Once it stopped she grabbed the man's head and slammed it against the side of the table.

"No sign the damn paper before I beat you again love." She demanded. The man gave in and signed.

"Now that you've seen what my friends can do, have you reconsidered." Two ran over and signed the paper. All that was left was a cloaked figure at the end of the table.

"I never thought that you would resort to this." A voice echoed through the room. It sounded familiar.

"You were such a bright girl." Another voice echoed.

"I figured you were the odd one." Necro stood up. "Too bad that won't change anything."

"We will be the people to prove you wrong." Another voice came. Suddenly I was tackled to the ground. I heard Netis get flung across the table. The cloaked man jumped up and ran straight at Necro. They became heated in a battle.

"Get off!" I yelled. I pushed up, trying to get the people off me.

"Sorry, but we gotta take you to see someone." I felt my feet get tied together, my arms as well. My knees were then tied to my chest. I was lifted off the ground and carried away like luggage. I struggled and tried moving any part of my body to hit my attacker. Why hadn't I sensed them.

"Your not taking her!" Necro cried out. I felt the rope around my legs get cut. I straightened out and kicked my attacker. He fell to the floor. I tackled another who was coming at me from my right. We rolled across the floor. I finally pinned him to the ground, my hands around their neck. They reached up and removed their hood. I instantly let go and jumped up. I froze, a couple more attackers ran at me. I was pinned to a wall. The man who had taken off his hood stood up and walked over to me.

"It can't be. You were killed. I saw you die." I felt tears roll down my cheeks. "Y-"

"No!" Necro screamed. He sent out a blast that cut through the air and hit the man who had stood in front of me. Said man fell forward.

"It's okay, Yuki. We're here to get you back." He fell on me, his head next to my neck. His skin was warm to the touch. I looked down to see blood from his new wound.

"Kiss her!" I looked over to see Netis also pinned to the wall opposite me. I felt his lips touch the side of my neck. A heat spread through my body. I could feel the cosmos energy leaving me. The people who had been pinning me to the wall let go. I moved a hand and placed it over the wound. I sent a layer of ice out, it stopped the bleeding. I then pulled up his head and stared him in the eyes.

"Drake." I then pushed my lips against his. I felt his skin get colder from my touch, but I could tell that he had a fever so it did him some good.

"It's nice to see you too." He pulled away. He was then taken from me by some of the other cloaked figures. I stood to my full height and turned towards Necro. He stood over the body of the first cloaked man. I made a blade of ice appear at the end of my hand.

"One thing you must know Necro. You can't control something that does not belong to you. And don't try to change them either. They may contain their own magic." I stated.

"How is this possible? You shouldn't have ice magic." He gaped at the sight of the blade.

"There's more you don't know." I ran towards the shadow man. I covered my body in a layer of ice, a slippery kind on the bottom of my shoes. Necro flung out a hand to stop me. I slipped under the hand and around him. I sliced down with the sword. Necro dodged, but was a second late. The blade cut his sleeve.

"You pesky little girl." He growled. He created a blade of shadow and aimed it towards me.

"I'm not a little girl anymore." I declared. I created a bow and arrow and shot dozen's of frozen arrows at the man. He easily dodged most, but the ones that touched him exploded. He was soon covered in ice. I ran at him again. Slipping around and around the man, freezing his body. I finished and stood facing him.

"You can't kill me girl. You lost that chance when you went against me." He laughed.

"I have more power than a greedy man like you." I jumped back and made a gun out of ice. I started making bullets of ice, inserting them into the frozen gun.

"You can't kill me either. Your good now. Good people can't kill." He continued to laugh.

"Did you forget?" I moved my hair and showed the guild mark on my neck. "I'm still in your guild." I shot off a few rounds, aiming at non-vital organs. It would hurt a lot, but not kill him. I then stepped closer.

"Didn't want to finish the job?" He's breathing was ragged, filled with pain.

"I never said that. A man like you deserves to die. I just didn't want to leave a mess." I placed the gun to his head. A wave of ice erupted from the end of the gun covering his head. Once all of it was covered. I pulled the trigger. I then let go of the gun, having it frozen to the body. I turned to see everyone I knew from Fairy Tail standing at the exit.

"It's time to go home." Netis said, she placed an arm around my shoulder.

"You should joi-" I began.

"Already planned on it love." She winked down at me.

"Good." I laughed as we walked towards the group. I hadn't even taken two more steps before collapsing.

* * *

I woke up in the room that I had learned to love. I turned over to see a pair of eyes staring into mine.

"Morning beautiful." Drake spoke.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded, sitting up.

"I couldn't stay away." He sat up and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. I turned and kissed his cheek.

"I love you too, but get out." I turned and jumped up, dragging him along with me. I walked over to the door with him, still holding on.

"Please don't call them." He pleaded, staring up at my face. I threw open the door.

"Help!" I screamed. Instantly Sage and Aubry showed up. They saw Drake and smiled.

"We gave you a warning yesterday. Your giving yourself bad luck." Sage said. They peeled Drake off and escorted him out. Hoshiko, Shakini, and Pakwa showed up shortly after.

"Now that he's been dealt with. Let's begin." Shakini pulled me out of the room. I was sat down on a bed while Hoshiko did my hair. Pakwa then began working on my make-up.

"You'll be the first ones of our generation. Isn't that great!" Pakwa squealed.

"It's not like that. It's been a year since Necro. Besides, I made Drake wait long enough." I said.

"It's still fantastic. Love, you look beautiful." Netis said walking into the room.

"I'm nearly done with the final adjustments." Shakini announced.

"Great. As soon as you all our done, I get to do my part." I looked up to see my mother walking into the room.

"Done with the hair. I'm gonna go get ready." Hoshiko jumped up and ran out of the room, stopping for a second to kiss Shakini and compliment her work.

"Just let me apply some more blush." Pakwa brushed my cheeks then ran out of the room, dragging Netis with her. I got off the bed and walked over to Shakini who had finished. She picked the dress off it's hanger and then helped me get it on. I stood in front of the mirror admiring the frilly layers of the white dress. It also had lace sleeves. It ended just above my ankles. I put on a pair of white flats. My mother than walked over and admired my reflection.

"You are very beautiful." She commented. She then escorted me out of the room. I walked with all the girls who had been in the room earlier to the guild. They wore frilly dresses that were goldish. We stood outside the guild. My mother went in and found a seat. Gray and Sting both came out awhile later. I heard music begin inside as each of the girls was escorted into the guild by a guy. I had Sting on my left arm and Gray on my right. They both escorted me into the guild and down a red carpet. I was then walked to the bottom of the stairs up onto the stage. Sting kissed my cheek and wished me luck. Gray hugged me then let me walk up the stair case. I stopped shortly in front of Drake. Makarov stood on a chair to my right.

"We have gathered here today to join these to people in marriage. If there are any objections speak now." I turned and looked out to see Drake's father stand up.

"Drake! You can't marry that Ice Freaks daughter!" He cried. Gray stood up and glared at the man.

"What's wrong with me you Flame Head?" He retorted. My mother stood up and glared at the two men.

"Sit down now before I make you." She growled. She then turned towards Makarov. "There are no objections." She then sat down herself.

"Do you, Yuki Ultear Scarlet Eucliffe Fullbuster, take Drake to be your lawfully wedded husband?" He looked up at me.

"I do."

"Do you, Drake Igneel Dragneel, take Yuki to be your lawfully wedded wife?" He faced Drake.

"I do." My little brother walked over with a pillow that held two rings on it. I picked up mine and slipped it on Drake's finger, he did the same to me.

"I now pronounce you the next generation of Fairy Tail, you may now kiss the bride." Drake stepped closer and wrapped an arm around my waist, and the other next to my head. He then dipped me down.

"I love you, flames and all." I grabbed the collar of his jacket and yanked his head down. Our lips met and a round of applause went through the room.

Later on at the reception when I threw the bouquet the one and only Shakini caught it. Hoshiko then stole a kiss from the girl. I wonder who'll be getting married next.

* * *

**Peaceful ending.**

**Hope you liked it.**

**I might make a oneshot about their family life, prob not though.**

**I loved writing this!**

**Thank you so much for reading!**

**Farewell my dear readers.**

**It's been nice.**

**Yuki: Glad you liked it! Keep loving Fairy Tail!**


End file.
